The Vampire and The Rogue
by billstarbuck
Summary: Moka Akashiya is about to start her new life at Yōkai Academy until she stumbles upon a silver clad man who will change her life forever.
1. Discovery

_**I do not own R+V or SW only the OC's that I have created. Please support their official releases.**_

* * *

 _The room was dark, only silhouettes could be seen about the chamber. One figure stood out among the rest, held to the ground they were clad in silver armor and restrained._

 _"You who attempted to conquer, no, destroy not only my empire but as well as the Republic, will be exiled from this galaxy." Spoke a voice that sounded as if a thousand spoke at once. "You will be placed in suspended animation and sent out to the stars. Should you survive, do not come back, for we will be executed."_

 _"Do not return, child." Spoke another, calm and collected that radiated with wisdom. "Your life should not be thrown away any more than it already has. You already made us forge an alliance with our enemy just to take you down, do not continue these foolish actions."_

 _The one clad in silver struggled to their knees. "Foolish actions?" the voice of a man came from the helmet. "You're all absurd! You think that all your actions are correct! There is no right or wrong here. Empire, Republic, Jedi, Sith, these are peoples lives you are dealing, not just your own illogical ideals!" Suddenly his head came crashing back down to the floor, the helmet cracked the floor slightly._

 _"SILENCE!" Roared the thousand voiced one. "Be gone now fool, do not make the same mistake as your predecessor."_

 _With that the silver clad man was dragged away and the darkness enveloped once again._

* * *

Moka Akashiya awoke, trying to place together all of what she had dreamed and whether it meant something or not. She shook her head and decided it was nothing.

"What a strange dream." she said to herself. As she rose from her bed she pushed a lock of her hair away from her face. Today would be her first day at Yōkai Academy, her first time to be in a school with beings such as herself, monsters. Her eyes met her own in her mirror, emeralds that shown so virtuously that nothing could resist them. Looking down at her rosary she placed her hand on it. She took longer than she thought she would getting ready, she forgot to grab her breakfast, a blood pack, on her way out.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" She rushed to her bike and pedaled as fast as she could to her new school. Luckily, she made it on time and found her way to her school with no interruptions. As she found her way to her class all she could hear was the voices of fellow students as she passed by.

"Wow, she's so hot!"

"I could eat her up whole!"

"Oh man, so cute..."

Moka quickly found her way to her class and was greeted by her new and very cheery teacher.

"Good morning!" said the cat-eared woman with a smile on her face.

"Hello! I'm Moka Akashiya, it's such a pleasure to be here!"

"Oh, Miss Akashiya! I'm your homeroom teacher Ms. Nekonome! Mew." Said the woman with such pleasure. "Your seat is in the back corner over there by the window. Please make yourself comfortable, mew."

Moka smiled at her new teacher and found her way to her seat. As she sat down a voice spoke to her, one that sounded cold and cruel.

"Hey there baby."

She turned to see a boy with brown hair to his shoulders and a smug expression.

"Uh, hi, I'm Moka Akashiya, who might you be?"

"My names Saizou Komiya. You must be the finest specimen I've seen here yet." Saizou said with such a malicious and hungry lust in his eyes. "Why don't you and I ditch this school and have some fun?"

Sweat formed on Moka's forehead and cheek. "Uh, n-no thank you Saizou." She settled into her seat and took out her books.

He narrowed his eyes at her then went back to his restful pose of his hands behind his back. He had far from given up.

The day passed, classes were over everyone was going to find their new dorm rooms.

 _No friends yet…_ she thought to herself on her way to her dorm. Moka settled into her dorm nicely. She was about to go take a bath when she felt something grab her attention. She couldn't figure it out, but it was the forest calling to her, so she obliged.

* * *

Barren is the best way to describe the 'forest', lifeless except for the few bats and birds to fly by. She ignored them though, she was being drawn to something that she could not explain, she was so preoccupied by it that she didn't notice she was being followed.

"What is this..." She kept going, not knowing where to go she just kept going and going. "I need to go back. This is crazy, I don't even know why I'm here."

Moka turned around she felt herself falling. The ground underneath her had fallen and sent her into darkness.

"Ahhhhhh!" Moka opened her eyes in darkness, only the light from the hole she had fallen into. She tried to see if she could climb out, only to realize it was impossible. She shrank against the wall, wrapping her arms around her legs, tears began to roll down her face.

"Why.." she said through her tears. "All I wanted was to come here and make friends. Why have I ended up like this? I even got out of the human world for this..."

Moka's tears came more and more. She wept for a couple of minutes till she realized she could hear something, like a heartbeat. She stood up, wiped her tears and started to move towards the sound. She ventured into what seemed to be a cave, it was damp and smelled moldy, with small critters wriggling around here and there. They did not emit the heartbeat that Moka heard though, she kept venturing until she saw a light, then that became her destination.

When she got to the light there was no way she could comprehend what she was seeing.

 _What is this?_ She thought to herself. _It looks like some sort of chest._ It stood about 7 feet and was radiating light from the side with symbols she couldn't understand. She pressed her finger on one of them and it started to beep. She jumped back and fell to the ground as the chest opened up and steam filled the air. Moka starred in awe as the steam cleared and a figure could be seen, the figure took one step then fell forward on the ground.

"Oh my!" Moka ran towards the figure. "Are you okay?" When she got closer she realized the figure looked familiar but she could quite place where she had seen it before. The figure began to stir and slowly rose to their feet while clutching their head.

"Ughhhh..." Groaned the figure. "Where am I?" The voice was defiantly that of a man, though it sounded almost mechanical. Moka was still trying to figure out who they were, but he was wearing a helmet, then he turned his head to her and stared at her for a moment.

 _What am I feeling from her?_ The figure thought to himself. _I can't sense her feelings..._

"Uhhh… are you okay?" asked Moka, repeating her question.

"Can't really answer that question right." he said gazing around the cavern. "Where am I anyway? What system is this?"

"Uhh… well..." Moka started while scratching her cheek. "You're in a cave underground near Yōkai Academy. I'm not sure what you mean by system though."

"Urghh, what planet." spoke the man, in slight annoyance.

"Oh, well this is Earth." replied Moka making her way towards him, she smelled something rather sweet about him.

"Earth… Yōkai Academy, huh." asked the man. _This could be my opportunity to gather lintel, but I need to play this carefully._ He thought to himself. He studied her closely, her pink hair, green eyes and that strange necklace. "So, whats your name?" he asked while he put his hands behind his head to take off his helmet.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Moka Akashiya, what's yours?" Moka asked while she saw him take his helmet off. She starred at his dark hair that went just above his shoulders, his bangs and sides held back into a sort of pony tail out of his face, though the back laying down and flowed freely. His dark eyes that looked as if they had seen the world and then some. Those same eyes had locked on hers. They were both silent, just starring at one another.

"M-my name is Rayne Holdarr." he said blushing, not realizing just how beautiful this girl was. He was trying to be as confident as he could. His voice was kind, but had a somewhat commanding tone to it.

"Your scent..." Moka said slowly advancing towards him. He backed away from her only to be against a wall.

"Uhh, wait… what's going on..." Rayne asked. He couldn't help but notice her lips coming towards him. "N-no wait, stop! I'm not ready for this type of thing!"

"I'm sorry Rayne, I can't help myself." Moka lunged herself at Rayne, being caught off guard he couldn't do anything to stop her. "You see… I'm a vampire!"

The next thing he knew, Rayne's blood was being sucked right out of was in ecstasy, his blood was amazing to her. Much better than the packets or anything else. When she was finished she wiped her lips as Rayne clutched the area of his neck that she had bitten.

 _Huh… no pain?_ He thought to himself. _What is she… I've never heard of a vampire before. I can't sense anything from her, except…_ He felt something after focusing very hard on her core being that he was very familiar with. _Loneliness._

Rayne turned around back to the chest and started to press buttons on the side.

"Um, what are you doing?" asked Moka, still licking her lips from Rayne's blood.

"Trying to figure out how long I was in this for." Rayne pressed a few more buttons only to have a blank look on his face. His eyes widened in shock and horror as he stepped away from the chest and sat against the wall of the cave. His emotions were mixed.

"Are you okay?" asked Moka, sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I'm alright I guess." Rayne replied, his voice hollow and emotionless. "I was in there longer than I thought I would've been..."

"How long..." Moka asked with concern in her eyes and voice. Rayne turned towards her with sadness showing in his eyes.

"Just a couple hundred years shy of four thousand years..." Rayne replied, with a tone in his voice as if he were trying to still grasp this. Moka couldn't fathom this, everyone he knew was gone from existence. Her heart ached for him, but how could she approach this situation?

"I'm sorry to hear that.." Moka started. "You must miss your friends and family..."

"I… didn't really have any left." Rayne said while Moka looked at him a little confused. "I was taken from my family when I was very young, so I don't really remember them." He looked down at the ground and continued. "I started a rebellion, to end a war that started before I was born. My intentions were to take down both sides to start a new era for the people one that wasn't ruled by an ideal, but by the will of all the people." He raised his head and said, "As for friends, when they found out what I had done, they cast me aside and fought on their respective sides. I don't care though, I'm used to it."

"You're alone..." said Moka. Rayne looked over to her, her eyes filled with tears. "I've always been alone as well. No one would be my friend, I was an outcast. Everyone thought I was strange because I believed in monsters. I hated it, being in the human world and humans themselves they're all so horrible!" Moka was in tears, uncontrollable sobs that could end.

"You're right, Moka." Rayne said. "We are horrible beings." Moka looked at him in disbelief. Was he human? "We are arrogant, prideful, stubborn and so many more things. We won't stop till we rule anything and everything." Rayne turned to Moka who was unsure of how to view him. "But its not the actions of a race that decides how to view them, but rather what the individual does. All my life, I wanted to protect everyone, no matter who or what they were. Even when I was following the path of the Dark side, I still held onto that."

"You're…" Moka started. "What are you..."

Rayne smiled at her. "I'm Rayne Holdarr, former Jedi Master and Dark Lord of the Sith. Don't let that scare you though, I left those paths loooong ago as I told you." laughed Rayne.

Moka smiled at him, she knew even though he was human that he truly meant her no harm. She felt safe around him, for the first time ever, she found someone to call a…

"To be honest..." Moka started. "I've always just wanted a friend, no matter if they were human or not." Moka turned to him. "I know we just met, but I mean… since we are in the same situation here. Do you think we could… be friends?" She extended her hand to Rayne. He looked down at her, in disbelief and hesitation. Then he looked into those eyes. He crumbled at them. He found his hand extending towards hers.

"Yeah actually, I'd really like to be friends with you." Rayne said as their hands met his vision deceived him, he saw the same girl sit in front of him, but her eyes were red as blood and her hair was white as snow, as soon as she appeared, she vanished. Rayne decided it was nothing to worry about it, for the time being at least. "Uh, so anyway, is the world just caves or is there a surface here?"

"Haha, of course there's a surface. But you're gonna have to explain eventually what you mean by world." said Moka, noticing seven cylindrical objects around his belt that were each diverse except for two clipped clipped on the direct left and right side of his belt. "What are those? They look interesting." Rayne backed away slowly.

"Uhh, I suggest we focus on getting out of here right now." Rayne said, not knowing how he was going to explain any of his predicament to his new friend. Suddenly, Raynes eyes narrowed at the passage that Moka came from. "I sense someone coming. They seem to have some sort of hostile intent." he raised his hand and his helmet came to his hand and he placed it back upon his head. "Please get behind me Moka." she did as he asked and he held her hand to make sure she would stay there. She blushed at this, forgetting that she might be in a serious situation.

"Yo, Moka babe." called a voice down the corridor. Saizou Komiya came around the corner to see the duo. "Huh? Who the hell is this punk?" asked Saizou.

"I could ask you the same." said the silver clad man. "I sense that your intentions here are not of the best, especially towards Moka here. So I suggest that you turn around and go back the way you came."

"Oh wow, you got some pretty big balls to talk to me like that." Saizou said. "I could use a little snack for energy before I take that hot piece of ass for myself." Saizou narrowed his eyes at the man with Moka.

"Do not refer to her with those terms," said the man, "or else you'll eat those words." his free hand charged with electricity. Moka looked down at this and was a little scared of what he was doing.

 _He's only human though…_ thought Moka trying to decipher all this.

"Alright then you bastard." Saizou boasted "BRING IT ON!" Saizou in the blink of an eye grew much larger and hideous creature. Rayne couldn't fathom this, he had no idea what he could do against something like this. His first priority was to get Moka out of here. As he turned to grab her and get her out, he heard something break and looked down at his hand. He held a cross shaped object in his hand, then a blinding light enveloped the girl.

"Moka!" Rayne shouted at her, not noticing Saizou advancing towards him. He turned to see the grotesque monster advancing towards him only for a white blur to come flying by and kicking Saizou and creating a hole to the surface. Saizou and the blur were gone. Rayne turned behing him and looked for Moka, unable to find her he clenched his fist and cursed under his breath. He was not about let her get hurt on his watch.

Rayne jumped up through the hole only to see Saizou on his knees regaining his footing and a figure with white hair. As the figure turned their face to Rayne, he saw those red eyes, he knew that this was that same person he saw when he took Moka's hand.

 _Is that Moka?_ he thought to himself. Her figure for the most part was the same, but she was different at the same time. _How? What is she..._

" **So, you're the one whose heartbeat I heard.** " said the white haired beauty. " **You should just sit back right now. I've been itching for a fight and this freak looks like he's very willing to oblige!** " she rushed towards Saizou at top neck speed landing a kick in his stomach.

"YOU BITCH!" roared Saizou as he charged her. "I WILL HAVE MY WAY WITH YOU!" The girl maneuvered around him and delivered a series of kicks to Saizou. She jumped high into the air and began to come down with a kick.

" **Know your place!** " she said as she delivered a finishing blow to Saizou's head. She started to head towards Rayne " **In case you haven't figured it out yet, I am Moka Akashiya as well. I'm her inner self, her true self.** " Rayne said nothing but instead started to hand back the cross to her. " **So you prefer the other one then...** "

"No, it's nothing like that." said Rayne. Inner Moka looked at him with a quizzical look. "I'll admit, I'm a little confused as to what's going on, but if you're her as well then I have no problem with you. After all, I'm friends with Moka, no matter who she is or what she looks like." she smiled him and began to take the rosary, only to find herself being pushed aside and out of the corner of her eye she saw Saizou charging at them as she fell to the found she started to get back up in a stance to fight again, but she stopped when she saw Saizou floating in the air. She looked back to Rayne to see his hand extended up facing Saizou.

"I seem to recall telling you that you would eat those words earlier," said the silver clad man, so viciously and cold. "I'm going to make good on my word!" he raised his hand and flung Saizou into the ground, jumping up he continued to push Saizou deeper and deeper into the ground. When he felt it was enough he landed back on the ground and turned his back to Saizou.

"D-DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Saizou grunted. The man turned back to Saizou and lifted his hands to the sky. Electricity filled his palms and fingers charging and charging them up. "W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"I'm a Rogue." said the figure as he brought them back down to Saizou and unleashed a fury of lighting onto the monster. When he had had his fill of destruction he placed his hands back down. The smoldering and smoking body of Saizou was left in the ground as he walked back towards Moka.

" **Looks like you could have handled that yourself.** " said Inner Moka trying to size up this new powerful being she had just met while folding her arms.

"Nah, There's no way I could do it on my own," said Rayne, taking off his helmet "At least I don't think so." He smiled at her as she returned the act of kindness to him. Rayne looked up to the sky, it was black, the moon was vibrant and red. _Dromund Kaas_ he thought to himself. He was lost in his thoughts as Moka reached out and took the rosary from his hand and placed it back on her necklace. The sky turned light and Moka changed back to what Rayne was familiar with, pink hair and those green eyes.

"Rayne..." she said weakly as she fell into Rayne's arm.

"Moka!" exlaimed Rayne. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay…" said Moka, weaker still. She began to sniff the air and suddenly had a slight smile. "I'm so sorry Rayne, but I can't resist any longer!" Rayne suddenly found him in a familiar postion, getting his blood sucked, yet again.

"Gahhhhhhh…!" cried out Rayne.

' _Capu~Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...'_

* * *

 ** _A/N The armor I was trying to describe was the one from 'The Force Unleashed 2', its the experimental armor. Sorry if this one was jumbled and strange, it was hard having to make it where she didn't instantly meet someone before school. The next chapter will hopefully not be so janky. I look forward to reviews and criticisms._**


	2. Rematch

_**I do not own R+V or SW only the OC's that I have created. Please support their official releases.**_

"Now now class, please settle down!" The cat eared teacher Ms. Nekonome called to her excited students. "We have a new transfer student here today! Only our third day and this has happened. Hopefully we don't get this too often. Mew." Ms. Nekonome gestured to the student next to her. "Now please introduce yourself."

"U-uhh, hi. My name is Rayne Holdarr. I-it's a pleasure to m-meet you." Said the boy trembling. He could handle almost most other problems in the galaxy but introductions were never his strong suit.

"Well now that that's out of the way please take a seat in front of Miss Akashiya. Moka," She called out, "could you please raise your hand for our new student?" Moka obliged and raised her hand, though Rayne already knew her, he almost gave away that cover when her name was mentioned.

He made his way over to his new seat only to momentarily stop in front of a students desk. The student in mentions was none other than Saizou Komiya. Rayne took a moment to stare at the boy. His face was bandaged from the battle with Inner Moka and the man clad in silver armor.

"Like what you see, new kid?" Saizou said, annoyed at him. "I don't swing that way if that's what you're after. Keep staring at me like that and you'll be receiving what you're looking for."

"You look like you've seen better days." Rayne said coldly, it sent shivers down Saizou's spine.

"Wh-whatever man, just stay the hell away from me." said Saizou, almost shaking in his seat. Rayne gave a sly grin at this, Saizou could have sworn he saw Rayne's eyes flash yellow with a red outline, but he decided it was just his imagination. Rayne took his seat, he felt Moka tap his shoulder.

"Hey don't get too crazy right now. That isn't the reason I helped you enroll here." Moka whispered pouting to him. It was a look he could not resist, she was too cute looking at him like that. "You can't get kicked out on your first day."

"Relax Moka, I'm just having fun." replied Rayne. "Besides, hopefully he has learned his lesson." Rayne grew silent as Ms. Nekonome began her announcements.

"Now I know I forgot to run over the rules of this academy with you guys, but it's probably a good thing that I did seeing as how we have a new student, mew." Ms. Nekonome began. "Now, as you all know the earth has come under control by humans. In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice but to peacefully coexist with humans! At this academy you will be studying 'How to Coexist with Humans'! Mewww!"

 _So that's what this is all about._ Rayne thought to himself. _Monsters and humans living in the same world. Guess they could take a page from the Republic in that sense._ Rayne smiled to himself and gave a silent chuckle.

"In order for our coexistence with humans to continue, we must stay in the image of humans so we do not make them fear us… well, more than they already do, mewww."

"Hey teach." the arrogant voice of Saizou began, "Why is it that we can't just eat them and have our way with the hot women?"

When Rayne heard this, his anger and emotions began to take over. He clenched his fists and the room started to shake. Students began to cower in fear, Moka realized this was somehow related to Rayne, she placed her hand on his shoulder to try to help in some way. Rayne turned his head to Moka, seeing her innocent face and eyes calmed him down and the shaking began to stop. Once all was back to normal, Ms. Nekonome casually came from her hiding place from under her desk.

"W-w-well to answer your question S-Saizou. There are no humans here." Said the cat eared woman. This caught the attention of Rayne, he was confused at the slight contradiction in her previous speech. "Here at Yōkai Academy, all students and teachers are monsters. Not a single human here. Mewwww." Rayne listened intently to what she was saying. "Seeing as how this academy is in a secret world, any human who were to know of our existence would be put to death." these words reminded him of a certain empire that he fought against, how they believed they were the ultimate power and beings in the universe.

After her last statement, the bell had rang and she dismissed her students. Moka and Rayne got up to exit the classroom together. Saizou watched this and narrowed his eyes at them.

* * *

Rayne and Moka were sitting on a bench after getting some drinks from the vending machine. Moka bought a few for him to see which one he liked the best. So far, black coffee was the winner.

"So everyone here is monsters," said Rayne. "and there's a world beyond this one with normal people in it… interesting. This may not be so different from what I'm used to then. So, you said you were a monster called a 'vampire', correct?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Moka with much excitement. "We are monsters from the west that have been reveered throughout history. We are whats known as S-class super monsters. Some of us so powerful that we had to have our true power sealed away." she gestured to her chest with the cross object on it. "See this? Its my rosary, it's what keeps my true powers at bay. When removed my true self comes out… though you alrady know that." she had forgotten momentarily about their previous engagements.

"Another thing," she started. "We are also beings who feed off the life force energy of others, primarily..." she got closer to Rayne while sniffing him. "… blood!" She couldn't resist any more, she sank her fangs into Rayne's neck and feasted on his blood. Rayne was too lost in thought to entirely figure out all of this, either that or he was already used to it.

Moka helped Rayne with his school entrance paperwork as well as cultural formalities and such so that he would slip in with ease. He was a very quick learner as well as having a translator implant placed in his skull he had no problem understanding languages far and wide. She also tried to explain the simple basics of monsters and how their society worked.

Rayne was enjoying this moment with Moka, but as everyone knows, all good things must come to an end. Saizou crept up on the two, Rayne was too busy taking in all this information about this world/getting his blood sucked to sense him.

The next thing he knew, Saizou was holding Rayne in the air by the collar of his shirt.

"Wh-what the hell!" Rayne exclaimed.

"Hey asshole. Looks like you're having too much of a good time with the hottest girl in the school." said Saizou glaring at him. "I can't really let you continue you with that." Saizou began to clench the collar more to begin choking him.

"Stop it right now!" Moka urged.

Unexpectedly, Rayne began to laugh.

"Hehehehe. From what I heard, you're the one who got their butt kicked mysteriously when going to stalk Moka." said Rayne, forming a malicious grin. "Before you ask how I know, just understand that I'm well informed with the workings here."

Saizou starred at Rayne in disbelief. No one knew of that but Moka himself, and the man clad in silver. Saizou refused to believe that this punk was that same person. As Saizou tightened his grip, he saw something that scared him for the first time in his life, his eyes. Yellow with that red outline, he thought he was seeing things earlier but it turns out he wasn't. He released his grip on Rayne and his eyes turned back to the same brown as before.

Saizou scoffed and began to walk away, only after spitting in Rayne's direction of course. Rayne got up and dusted himself and cursed Saizou under his breath before re-taking his seat on the bench. Moka rejoined him.

"So, um. About the other day..." started Moka. "How are you able to do all those things? I mean, you told me you were human. Humans cant do those sorts of things here."

Rayne scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out how to explain this to her.

"W-well… y-you see..." Rayne looked at Moka who was inches away from his face. "Uhhh, okay lets try this." Rayne held his hand out towards a pile of dirt, the dirt came towards him. Moka jumped in surprise at this.

"You see, where I come from, there's a power called 'The Force'. Everyone is connected by it, but some can harness it into power of sorts." the dirt clumped together forming a perfect sphere. "For the most part, there are two sides of this power. The light and the dark. Jedi are the ones who follow the light path, seeking to bring the galaxy together through peace and healing." then suddenly the sphere acquired spikes on it. "Then there are the Sith. They follow the dark side and live by manipulation and raw power." Moka looked into Rayne's eyes, they were yellow with a red outline, she was frightened by this.

The clump of dirt turned back to dust falling to the ground, Rayne's eyes also turned back to their normal state. "Each one believes that their path is the only correct one and they cause chaos and havoc wherever they go. They think that if even one being objects them that they are wrong on every level. They are all so narrow minded." Rayne concluded, wiping his brow of sweat.

Moka looked in awe at his expression, he was truly passionate about this. "Wait," she started, getting Rayne's attention. "you said that you were a Jedi and a Sith, yet you question both of their methods and ideals. How is that even possible?"

Rayne looked at her, knowing she was absolutely right. "Its complicated. But in order to truly win a war, one must know their enemy better than themselves." Said Rayne, with such passion in his voice. Moka couldn't help but be captivated by him. Rayne started to blush and got up from the bench.

"S-so anyway, I need to go get the rest of my things from that cave," Rayne said walking towards the forest. Moka was bounding behind him though.

He couldn't refuse her company though, after all, she was his first friend.

Rayne and Moka were starting to get to the area in which Mokay found Rayne. He felt as if he should finish the journey on his own

"Wait here Moka." he started. "I-I need to do this on my own. I'm sorry." he looked at the ground as if he was scared to say that to her. He felt a hand touch his, looking up, he saw Moka's cheery and beautiful face.

"It's okay Rayne." said Moka, with such a sweet smile and tone to her voice. "I understand. I'll be waiting here for you. Please be safe." she blushed at the last part and Rayne followed suit. Letting go of her hand Rayne turned around to head to his past.

* * *

Ten minutes passed and Moka was patiently waiting for Rayne to come back. She didn't even notice the figure creep up behind her and grab her by the wrist and waist.

"H-hey! Whats going on?" Moka exclaimed. She turned her head to see Saizou behind her, licking his lips in lust and hunger.

"I'm so glad we're finally alone." Saizou stated, with a sly grin. He then pushed her against a tree and removed his blazer. "You're a hell of a lot hotter than all the other girls I've had." He began to inch closer to her. "I'm going to enjoy every second of this." he was at her face licking her with his tongue.

"N-no, please… someone help me." She cried to herself. "R-Rayne… please… help..."

* * *

"Well, that should do it." Rayne said as he closed the top of the case he had been trapped in for so many years. He had re-donned his silver armor, finding it easier to get it out and to his dorm that way, rather than lugging it along with the rest of his stuff. "I guess that's it then… my ties will be cut with my former life." He felt sad and relieved at the same time about this. He turned heel towards the exit, seeling off the path to his prior containment. When he felt something wrong he quickly put on his helmet and rushing through the exit.

Little did he notice, the case in which he was exiled in was transmitting a signal…

Rayne ran as fast as he could. Feeling two presences that he was very familiar with but was afraid that were together at the same time, Moka and Saizou. Upon getting closer he could hear the faint cries of someone, he ran even faster then.

He came to the scene, luckily just in time. He found Saizou pinning Moka to a tree while lifting her skirt. Saizou was beginning to unbuckle his pants when he felt something hit him harder that anything he ever felt.

The man in silver armor.

Moka fell to the ground sobbing from this experience.

"Heh, I knew you'd return." Saizou said while spitting blood to the ground. "I wanted to fight you again and make it known that I was the strongest."

The silver clad man went to Moka and helped her up. "Are you okay?" he said trying to calm her. "What did he do to you..."

"H-he.. he..." she spoke through tears and burred her head in his chest. "He tried to rape me!" the silver clad man placed his hand on Moka's head, she stopped crying and fell asleep, or rather passed out.

Rayne turned back to Saizou, though his face was covered by the helmet, one thing was certain, rage filled his mind and heart.

"Too bad you showed up so soon." scoffed Saizou. "I was about to have one hell of a time with her. Guess I'll just have to make due with YOU!" Saizou placed his hand on the ground and made a small crater, and within it he picked up an item, a large grotesque sword. "I'm not gonna risk that again with my monster form. Instead I'll just slice you up." he licked the blade and started to advance towards them.

"You..." said the man clad in silver. "You will pay… dearly." He placed Moka to the side to stay out of harms way.

Saizou laughed then charged at him with his sword in hand swinging vertically towards him. The figure rolled out of the way. The shock-wave was more intense than anyone could have realized, the silver clad man looked up realizing he was missing something, his helmet.

"I KNEW IT!" Saizou shouted. "I knew the second I saw you in class that you were him. Hahahaha, this is great! I can't wait for this!" he started to charge for him only stopped. He was frozen, in fear.

Saizou made a mistake for the third time today, he looked into the eyes of Rayne Holdarr.

Those unmistakable yellow eyes filled with hate and loathing. Rayne grabbed the two identical cylindrical objects from his belt. In an instant, both lit up with what seemed like fire to those who had no clue of this. One blade was silver the other was bronze.

Saizou managed to get out of his petrified state and began to charge again, Rayne followed suit. When they meat in the middle Rayne sliced through Saizou's sword with ease and with his other blade cut off Saizou's arm.

He the proceeded to cut off Saizou's other arm as well. Saizou fell to his knees as the silver blade was brought to his face, Saizou looked back up into the eyes of Rayne. He tried to say something but was unable to. The bronze blade came through his chest and the silver one cut off his head.

Saizou Komiya was dead. The last thing he saw, were those eyes that haunted him so effectively.

Rayne fell to his knees. He had given in to what he feared the most. He felt the dark side rushing into him again.

"Rayne..." said a voice. He turned to see Moka not but a foot away from him. She looked horrified, she had seen it all…

"I'm so sorry..." Rayne said. "I-I lost control. I didn't mean to." he turned still on his knees towards Moka. "I just wanted to protect you… the dark side took over, and I let it!" he punched the ground.

Moka dropped to her knees and flung her arms around Rayne.

"It's okay. I understand." she said while tears formed in both of their eyes. "You had no choice, I get it. You're the only one who has truly ever wanted to protect me Rayne. I can't thank you enough." She smiled at him

"Help me… please." Rayne said. "I want to protect you, but I don't want to loose control again!" he grabbed her hand and brought it to his face. "I… I need you Moka."

"I will do whatever I can to help you Rayne. I promise." she said with that beautiful smile of hers.

"Moka..." Rayne said softly

"Rayne..." Moka said sofly as well, going closer into his face.

Rayne expected the normal custom he had received with Moka, which had always ended in a bite to his neck. But, he got something different this time, something he wasn't entirely prepared for.

A kiss.

 _ **Well, much quicker than expected, here we are. Please leave reviews, I would like to hear the feedback please.**_


	3. The power of the mind

_**I do not own SW or R+V. Please Support their official releases.**_

* * *

In a distant sector of the universe, there was a man meditating with fair skin and hair to match, being brought back into a knot to stay out of his face, which was empty of even a single whisker. He was levitating and there were several small objects surrounding him, all stating to draw towards a small blue-green crystal.

While in this state a door slid open and a man stepped in. "Jedi Master Lonnfran Varceast, I presume?" the man spoke with hesitation in his voice.

"Yes, that is me." replied the meditating man, his voice soft but wise. "What is it that I can help you with, my child." Not once during this did he deffer from his previous task, the objects still coming closer to the crystal and starting to form a cylindrical object.

The man at the door cleared his throat and began to speak. "We received a transmission from a planet light-years away from Yavin IV." he began. "It's in an entirely different galaxy."

"So why do you come to me with this information?" spoke Master Varceast still concentrating on meditation, the object was almost complete. "Does this pertain to me in any way?"

"W-well Master… it dates since before the Galactic Empire. Well into the Old Republic even." stated the man. "It also had two names on it. One was yours, and the other was Rayne Holdarr."

At this, Master Varceast had broke his concentration. The objects he worked so hard to bring together in his meditation all came crashing to the ground. His eyes widened with shock as he heard the name.

"So… he lives." said the Jedi. "After all these years, he lives." there was a sense of pride and happiness in his voice. He closed his eyes to feel out the presence of Rayne, when he did, he did not like what he felt. "Prepare a ship for me. I sense danger for Master Holdarr." He quickly brought his hand over the pile of objects on the ground, in a matter of seconds they came together and formed the cylindrical object that all Jedi and Sith carry, the lightsaber.

He clipped it to his belt and started for the door, only to be stopped by the man who had brought him this information in the first place. "E-excuse me, did you say _Master_ Holdarr?" gaped the man "I thought there were few and non of Jedi Masters left?"

Lonnfran turned and smiled at the man. "He is from the Old Republic like me, back when we Jedi flourished in many numbers." his expression lost the smile as he spoke next "Could you please tell Master Katarn that I will be gone for some time and I do not know when I will be back." The man agreed to this as Lonnfran made his way for the shuttle bay.

 _Please be safe Rayne._ Thought the wise man to himself while boarding his ship.

* * *

It had been a week since the incident with Saizou. Some wondered what had happened to him, but for the most part people were relieved that he was gone. Rayne had gotten his dorm room since it was assumed he was never coming back. Luckily, his room was right across from Moka's, so it was easier for him. Sleeping wasn't easy for him. He found meditating through the night regaining his physical and mental abilities.

It will be said though that some people would find this odd. Moka mostly.

Her normal morning routine was to come out her room for Rayne to be waiting for her while she of course, took her fill of blood. She couldn't get over it no matter what. Today though, was an exception.

When she exited her room, she noticed Rayne was not waiting for her as he usually was. This brought her to be curious of this. She started towards his room knocking on his door.

"Rayne?" she called to him. "Is everything alright? I'm coming in." she started to open the door, and to her surprise, everything in the room was floating around Rayne, who was cross-legged in the middle of everything. The most noticeable were the crystals with parts being drawn to them.

Varieties of colors, blue, green, yellow, violet, red, silver and bronze. The bronze and silver one though had a second crystal beneath them, blacker than the night skies. Each one pieced itself together and set itself down on the ground.

Rayne opened his eyes to see the pink haired vampire beauty in front of him. "Oh Moka!" he said with a smile on his face. "Sorry, I lost track of time in my meditations." he scratched the back of his head while getting to his feet. Placing his shoes on he gestured towards the door and Moka "Shall we?" he asked bowing slightly.

He was learning this planets customs and cultures fast and well.

"What are those things anyway? You used them during your battle with Saizou." Moka asked. "They looked like swords of fire or something!"

Rayne laughed. "Not too far off actually. Those are my lightsabers. Weapons used by both Jedi and Sith alike. Although the Sith believe they're beyond sabers, they only use them to mock the Jedi." Rayne gained a distant look in his eyes.

Moka was still intrigued by these mysterious weapons. "Why would someone need seven though?" she asked. "Doesn't that seem like overkill?"

"Well yeah, you're right on that part. Generally only one is used, sometimes two." chuckled Rayne. "Some even have a blade on each side. But I seven because each on represents a point in my life. The blue, green and yellow ones represent when I studied as a Jedi each one was a path that a Jedi could go towards. The red and purple are from when I walked the path of the Sith." he stopped and looked at the sky, reaching up towards it. "The silver and bronze represent my freedom from both sides. They are not associated with a side, so they show my own side. The side of The Rogue." he clenched his fist and looked at a scar on the back of his hand.

It was from a blaster, a constant reminder of how many battles he had been in.

"U-uhh, that all sounds like it would take a super long time." chimed in Moka, looking puzzled and as if her head was hurting.

Rayne looked at her and smiled. "Well it did, all hundred and seventy-four years of it." he said so nonchalantly.

Moka stopped dead in her tracks with sweat and tick marks on her. "W-WAIT, WHAT?" she cried out. "J-just how old are you?" she grabbed onto Rayne's arm.

"U-hh, not including the four thousand years in suspended animation..." Rayne started. "… one hundred and seventy-seven years old." scratching his cheek while saying the number.

Moka fell face first into the ground. "How is that even possible? she asked dumbfounded with her face still to the ground.

"Well, I don't really know how to explain it… no one does really." Rayne said. "The Force sustains some people to live so long. It knows someones destiny long before they do." Rayne knelt down to Moka and grabbed her hand. "If I hadn't aged the way I did or be sealed away, I would've never met you Moka. I thank every hour on this planet that things happened the way they did."

Moka couldn't help but smile at those kind words. He was still a mystery to her, but after the incident with Saizou she was starting to figure him out more, his strengths and weaknesses both. She was beginning to adore everything about him… especially his blood.

"Oh Rayne..." Moka said with such sweetness in her voice while getting closer to him.

The second Rayne saw her fangs, he knew what was next. Even though he was used to it, he didn't like it.

"U-uhhh," Rayne stammered while trying to figure out how to get out of this predicament. "O-oh no! Looks like I forgot something back in my room! Looks like I'll have to catch up with you later, Byeeeeeee!" Rayne said fleeing the scene.

Moka pouted at this, she wanted his delicious blood she had been craving for. But she figured she could forgive him. So she decided to see him in class and strike then.

* * *

Rayne managed to get out of that sticky situation. He found himself at the incinerator, he still hadn't quite gotten the layout of the school yet.

He felt someone there though, only to have his suspicions confirmed when he heard a weakly voice come out.

"Help me please… please lend me a hand..." the voice came from a well endowed and very attractive blue haired girl. "I just suddenly started feeling ill.."

Rayne made his way towards the girl, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked the trembling girl. "C'mon, lets get you to the nurse." he helped her up to her feet putting her arm over him so she could have some support.

"Thank you very much. I've always had a weak body." stated the girl, so matter of factually. She then managed to lose balance and her chest started to rub on Rayne's chest. "My… my... chest. My chest just started hurting all of a sudden." she pressed herself tighter to Rayne. "Hold me tight like this!"

"Wh-what the.." Rayne said, struggling to even grasp what was going on.

"My chest feels like its going to burst!" exclaimed the girl, pressing harder and harder to him.

 _Whoa, these are so big and soft._ Rayne thought to himself. _Wait, why am I thinking like this? I'm way better than this!_

"Hey, Rayne..." the girl said, softly and calmly. "… look into my eyes."

 _Wait, how does she know my name…_ he did as she said and looked into her eyes.

"My name is Kurumu Kurono." the girl said gazing into Rayne's eyes. "Please be a good friend to me, okay?" she said as releasing some sort of hypnotic effect on Rayne.

Her eyes, they're so pretty. Rayne thought. His body was no longer his to control and everything she commanded. He was holding her so tightly that their bodies could've practically been considered one at this point. Kurumu began to draw his face into hers, her lips getting closer.

Only one other person had gotten into Rayne's head before. His mind was twisted by this person and every time he thought of the experience he grew fearful of it happening again. While Kurumu was getting into his head, he could only see his face, he could only hear his voice… _Vitiate._

He pushed Kurumu away and was wiping his sweat and borderline tears from his face. He was in terror, in fear. He looked up at Kurumu, clenching his teeth at her and flashing his momentary yellow eyes at her. He struggled to control himself. He composed himself, turning to leave.

"I'm sorry Kurumu," Rayne said. "I have to go." he walked away struggling still from his recent attack.

Kurumu watched him leave. She was far from over though…

* * *

Rayne had never shown up to class after leaving Moka, she went on a search for him. She was worried, something felt wrong but she couldn't figure it out. She was getting too lost in thought to even notice where she was going.

" _ **Hey, stop this right now,**_ " a familiar voice spoke to Moka. " _ **You're being targeted by someone. Rayne's mind is also unstable right now. You need to get to him.**_ "

"Huh? Who said that?" Moka furiously looked around for the voice to respond, but the one she heard wasnt the same.

"Hey, you're a vampire, right?" she heard a voice call above her. She looked up and gazed upon a blue haired girl sitting on the rail of the stairs. "At least that's what the rumors say, Moka Akashiya."

The girl jumped down to get on the same level as Moka, only to have many comments about her float about, big breasts, small figure, panties, etc.

"I'm the succubus Kurumu Kurono," the girl announced to Moka, pointning her finger at her. "I have come here to defeat you."

"Wa-wait, inst it against school rules to reveal your monster form to me?!" Moka exclaimed, starting to shake in fear.

"I can't take it anymore!" Kurumu declaired, "You're the only thing in my way to complete my plan to have every guy here worshiping me. You just haaaad to be here and just whisp away the attention of all the boys here!" tick marks began to form on her forehead. "I can't let all the guys keep dreaming about you and not me!" Kurumu got into a very confident pose. "That's why I'm going to steal Rayne from you, to prove how much better I am than you!"

"Wait stop! He has nothing to do with this, please just leave him be!" pleaded Moka to the succubus.

"You know, he smells so good, like a human," Kurumu continued. "Don't act like we don't all see you sucking his blood constantly. He's just some feeder for you, isn't he?"

"N-no..." Moka started. "You're wrong..." there was a rustle as a figure walked around the corner. "Rayne!" Moka called to him, but he couldn't react. He was still grasping his head from his encounter with Kurumu earlier.

"Oh no, what's wrong Rayne my dear?" Kurumu said clutching onto his arm "You don't look so good. Let me take you to the nurse and make you feel all better." Moka watched as Kurumu dragged Rayne off. He couldn't resist, his mind was still plagued by the horrors and atrocities that Vitiate had done to him, it was the sort of thing that he was having a hard time shaking.

Moka felt defeated, she found her way outside and sank against a wall, tears beginning to run down her face. "I lost him…" she said to herself. Grabbing her knees and thinking of how he was her first true friend.

" _ **Foolish girl! Rayne is being used against you!**_ " the voice from earlier came back to her. " _ **His mind is being wretched from him and that girl is taking advantage of it.**_ "

Moka was taken aback from the voice, but she knew who it was. "It's… you, it's.. me..."

Moka started. "How can we help him?" Moka pleaded with her inner self.

" _ **The succubus has only one goal,**_ " the inner self stated, " _ **once she kisses Rayne, he will belong to her and we will have lost him forever. You must hurry, time is running out!**_ "

Moka got to her feet in search of Rayne, simply following her nose.

* * *

 _I did it! I won!_ Kurumu jumped with joy in her mind believing she had finally beaten Moka. _Now all I have to do is make Rayne mine, and its truly complete._

Rayne was writhing in the cot at the nurses office, he could still hear the thousand voices of the Sith Emperor ringing in his mind. He could not escape it, even after all these years, Vitiate haunted him.

His mind, found momentary stillness, when he remembered the last words Vitiate said to him before his exile. _Be gone now fool, do not make the same mistake as your predecessor._

 _What did he mean by 'predecessor'…_ Rayne thought to himself. His peace was short lived, only to have the Emperors voices come back a thousand fold creeping into his mind.

"Oh Rayne..." Kurumu said while clutching him to her chest. "You're afraid aren't you? Don't worry, I'll make you feel all better." Kurumu pushed him gently so he was laying on his back, she then came in closer to him.

Rayne began to close his eyes to accept his fate. Until _her_ face appeared to him. _Kiyaaria_ he thought to himself _Kiyaaria Clemeast_ , he saw her long jet-black hair and those bright blue eyes. He thought he was at peace, seeing his former love, until her hair turned pink and her eyes to green. _Moka…_ he replayed their kiss in his mind and remembered it was the only thing in so many years to make him happy, he was not about to lose that.

Rayne shot his body upright holding Kurumu. She was stunned, she thought she could've kept him down till she finished.

"I'm… I'm sorry Kurumu." Rayne said. "I can't let this happen." Kurumu was at a point between anger and saddness.

"WHY?" She demanded. "Why am I not good enough? Why is she so much better than me?" at that last comment, Kurumu sprouted wings

 _I've got a bad feeling about this…_ Rayne thought to himself.

Kurumu then sprouted long and razor sharp finger nails and a tail as well, as she ascended to the air coming towards Rayne she screamed, "I'm going to take away anything and everything she cares about!"

Rayne had to dodge her, but he didn't want to hurt her, lightning and push were not an option, so instead, he chose his speed. He quickly managed to dart to the other corner of the room while Kurumu impaled the cot with her nails. Puzzled she turned back to Rayne

"Oh, now I'm pissed." she stated, which was an understatement. As she began to charge Rayne again, the door to the infirmary busted open, only to reveal the vampire Moka Akashiya!

"Stop this right now!" she demanded. "Don't touch him!" Moka managed to push Kurumu out the window. She turned back to Rayne. "Are you alright."

"Yeah, I think so." Rayne said scratching his head. "Look, I don't think I'm in good shape to fight her." He looked down then back to Moka. "I need you to handle this… please. I'm sorry I can't protect you right now..."

Kurumu was having enough of this. "Fine, I'll just kill you both!" she stated beginning to charge at them.

Moka grabbed Rayne's hand and placed it on her rosery. Yanking his hand with it in place, light began to envelope Moka and her body was then covered by bats. The sky then turned pitch black and the moon had turned red as blood. Moka's inner self had awakened.

Though Rayne had thought of the planet Dromund Kaas the last time he saw this same phenomenon, Vitiate hadn't been on his mind. Rayne went into shock and crumbled to his knees, yet again remembering that accursed planet he had laid a full out assault on.

Inner Moka couldn't worry about Rayne at the moment, she had a nasty succubus to deal with.

"I refuse to lose to the likes of you!" Kurumu declared "I have to find my destined one like all other succubus, no crummy vampire iis going to get in my way!"

" **That's it then? Your destined one? Please, what a joke.** " Inner Moka said with such a cold tone to her voice. **"Pathetic egotistical girl. I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."** Kurumu lunged at Moka but missed her target, only for Moka to grab her by the tail slamming her hard into the ground. " **You're too predictable. You need to be more deceptive, not giving your opponent any opportunity to launch a counter attack**." Kurumu struggled at the ground. **"Though you act like a devil, you're just a naive little girl… I'll make it so that you can't stand up to me again…** **you will KNOW YOUR PLACE** **"** Moka prepared a devastating kick to the cowering Kurumu. Moka stopped when she felt something wasn't right. She turned around to see Rayne standing behind her, his eyes were not his brown eyes, or his sometimes yellow eyes. These eyes were pitch black.

" _So, this is a vampire._ " Said Rayne along with several other voices being channeled from his body. She knew this voice, only from her nightmares though. " _A curious creature you are. You could be a very powerful ally to the Dark side if ever you wished._ "

Moka, no, Inner Moka, was afraid. This being had plagued her dreams from time to time and made her realize what true terror was, she only knew his voice and not what he had done, and yet she was still petrified of this man, if you could call him that.

Moka lunged a kick towards him only to be held up in the air inches from his face.

" _Do not be so hasty my child._ " the voice said. " _I am only here as an observer this time, not as a fighter. This body has done what it needs to and therefore I am not long for this world. But mark my word._ " he stepped closer to Moka as she stammered back onto her feet. " _We will meet in person some day._ " the black eyes vanished back to Rayne's normal brown eyes, he then fell to the ground.

Inner Moka was still trying to grasp all of this. Shaking her head she turned back to Kurumu.

" **Consider yourself lucky.** " declared the vampire, " **I will spare you today, get in my way again though, and I'll finish what I started here today.** " She then grabbed Rayne and headed back towards the dorms, leaving a terrified Kurumu in her place.

* * *

Rayne awoke with a terrible headache. He couldn't remember what happened all too well. He only remembered a black sky and that was it. As he tried to sit up in his bed, he couldn't quite move. When he looked down to see what was b locking his way, he noticed the familiar pink hair that he had come top adore. He gently reached down to stroke her hair, only to be rudely interrupted by the door flying open.

"Goooood Morning!" the familiar blue haired Succubus said, with a suddenly sweet smile on her face.

"K-Kurumu?" Rayne yelled, "What the hell are you doing here?" Upon his loud cries he awoke the sleeping pink haired beauty whose head was keeping him warm.

"Hey whats she doing here?" Moka pouted at Rayne.

"I baked some cookies Rayne, do you want to have them with me?" Asked Kurumu

"Huh, why me..." Rayne hesitated. "What are you up to now..." he narrowed his eyes at her.

"W-well, as I said before, we succubus are searching for our destined one till the day we die." Kurumu started. She then got in between Moka and Rayne grabbing his arm. "I've decided that you are my destined one Rayne!"

Moka was horrified at this statement she began to cry and lunged for Rayne, or rather his neck, to which her fangs sank into.

You could hear _his_ screams, and _her_ pleasure.

* * *

 _ **Well, There's Ch.3. Please do review so I know how you guys feel about this so far.**_


	4. Enter The Rogue

_**I do not own SW or R+V. Please support their official release.**_

Darkness had enveloped this world long ago, nothing but it dwelled on this world along with rain and lightning almost every hour of every day. A lone shuttle approached a massive building with lightning striking the building every few seconds. As the shuttle approached a small man in full armor black to match the sky came to the landing zone. When the shuttle landed the hatched opened for a hooded figure in black to approach the armored man. The man bowed at the hooded figure in respect.

"The Emperor is awaiting for you." said armor man, gesturing his hand towards the entrance of the citadel.

"Lead on." the hooded man, with a gravely deep voice that could go right to the core of one's soul.

Dromund Kaas was once the center of the Sith Empire. When it was dissipated by the Jedi and the Republic it fell into ruin and obscurity, only until recently, when a once thought dead enemy was alive all this time. Darth Vitiate, the Sith Emperor. He had secretly rebuilt his Empire, preparing once again to take over the galaxy. The Sith now flourish in numbers, few remain though from the days of the old empire. The individual that the Emperor wants to see, is one such man.

As the two drew closer to the Emperors chamber the air became heavier and heavier. The armored man was having difficulty breathing, while the robbed one wasn't affect at all. As they came to the two great doors, the voice of Vitiate was heard prominently. "Enter." it boomed, calm and demeaning as the doors opened.

The robbed man approached the Emperor and removed his hood, revealing his skin redder than blood, with twelve horns on his head and intricate markings on his forehead as well as tendrils coming down from his cheeks and jowls as well as the familiar trademark of the sith, yellow eyes. He was a one of a kind being, half Pureblood Sith, half Zabrak. He then got down on one knee, looking directly at the Emperor as his chair turned to face him.

"What is thy bidding, my master." the hybrid asked. He was one of the few who could look directly into the eyes of Vitiate and not crumble. Vitiate rose from his seat, a rarity.

" _There is a great disturbance in the Force, Darth Sinocious,_ " said the man of a thousand voices, addressing the Sith Lord in front of him. " _It seems a man from our past has come back, and he has fascinating new allies._ " The only thing Sinocious could see of Vitiate's face was his eyes, brighter than even the suns of a desert planet, but his face was shadowed never to be seen. " _The Rogue has risen again. Rayne Holdarr._ " for Vitiate to know a name meant one of two things, you impressed him, or you were his enemy, sometimes the two intersected.

Sinocious grinned. "Seems as if the boy remains a thorn in our side. What do you wish me to do of this my lord?" asked the Sith Lord.

" _Study him and his friends,_ " began the Emperor, " _Learn from him and his friends and see if we cannot use them. If not, then rid this universe of them. I will be sending two acolytes with you, you will find them with your ship. Go now, make haste._ " Sinocious rose and exited the room drawing his hood back up.

 _So Necesseus, you live._ Thought the dark lord to himself. _I might have to fix that problem._

* * *

Rayne had adapted quite well when it came to the academic side of, he was not necessarily the best, but he was far from the worst. When the midterms came he ranked 25th in the entire academy.

 _Not too shabby if I say so myself_. The galactic man thought. While looking around at the rest of the scores he noticed that Moka was in 13th, and Kurumu, 252nd.. Clearly her strong suit wasn't her brain power.

"Oh Rayne!" called a sweet voice. When Rayne turned to see the owner of the voice he noticed it was the lovely Moka herself. While she rushed towards him almost all the males were fawning over her brains and beauty. "Wow Rayne, pretty impressive that you scored so high considering you're so new to this world." the vampiric beauty exclaimed her green eyes bashing at Rayne.

"Yeah, all things considered its not too bad." laughed Rayne scratching the back of his head. "If only I could get up to your level though. Do you think maybe we could study together for the next exam?"

Moka didn't expect that question to come from him. "W-well of course Rayne..." Moka said nervously blushing. "I-I mean… as long as I can suck your blood!" Rayne fell face first to the ground upon hearing that. He had a feeling she would say something along those lines.

While Rayne and Moka were laughing and merrily going along their way, they didn't notice a person from the shadows observing them. The figure was small, clearly child-like in a sense and had a strange taste of flair to her uniform, including a cape and high pointed hat.

"Congratulations Yukari! Looks like you're 1st again." said a voice creeping up behind the figure. "Just as I would expect from the girl genius. Even though you're just 11, it seems you didn't get to skip all the way to high school just for nothing." The small figure turned around to see three men standing behind her, in the official school attire. "You listen here though, don't you get all high and mighty on us. In my eyes you're nothing but a little girl who still clings to her mother for milk."

"Oh, class representative..." the figure being addressed as Yukari said, somewhat nervously. The class rep then started to poke the girls hat relentlessly.

"Whats the big idea with this outfit anyway?" asked the Rep. "It completely defies the school rules. I truly despise people who stick out." still he pestered her while she tried to make him stop.

"As class representative, your very existence gives me a headache." he went on, getting closer to her face, bending his knees to do so. "After all, your true form is a witch, right? Dsgusting, just knowing we are in the same grade makes me sick to my senses."

At this point, Yukari had had enough of this banter, bulling out a wand with a heart shape at the end, she pointed at the ground and muttered something under her breath. To which, a rock flew up and hit the class representative on the head. Yukari began to laugh very hard. "Haha, you deserved that, jerk!" laughed the young witch.

"What the hell did you just do to me?" the representative asked, approaching her with violent intent.

"Stop!" cried a voice while a blur came in between Yukari and the class representative. To the surprise of them, it was Moka. "I know I don't have anything to do with this, but I can't let you do this! You shouldn't act this way to girls!" at this point a crowd was beginning to form at the scene.

"Moka is right." said the emerging figure of Rayne coming towards the class representative. "I thing you should go now, you probably have lots of work to do." Rayne said as he waived his hand across the air at them.

"Huh? What on earth are you talking about?" asked the rep, with a confused look on his face.

Rayne's eye began to twitch in annoyance. "I _said_ , you should go now." said Rayne waving his hand again. This time it worked, as the class Representative repeated the words to him he turned away from the scene. Rayne looked at his hand and cleanched it into a fist. "Looks like I'm a little rusty on that one." muttered the former Jedi under his breath.

"Oh thank you so much!" exclaimed the young girl. "My name is Yukari Sendou!"

The trio decided the cafeteria was to be their next destination, while they made their way to the cafeteria, a figure draped in a brown robe crept around the corner.

"He seems to be doing rather well for his predicament." said the figure to himself with surprise in his voice. "Well, I guess he always has been one to adapt to all situations." the figure vanished back into the shadows.

When things were becoming calmer for them Moka decided to strike up conversation with the young girl, while Rayne struggled still to eat with chopsticks, looking like a child just learning how to draw.

"Yukari, I heard that even though you're in our grade you are only 11 years old!" Said Moka. "You even ranked 1st! And that uniform is so cool on you."

Yukari blushed and started waving her hands in protest "N-no no! I'm not… I mean cool is such… I'm just..." the young one paused for a second. "You're the one who is cool, pretty and sweet Moka… you know I actually… I… I WUVV YOU MOKA!"

This was the thing that caught Rayne's attention. He dropped his chopsticks, even though they weren't doing him any good. His head creaked towards the two girls noticing that Yukari was all over Moka, literally.

"Every time I saw you in the class across the hall, I fell in love with you more and more." Yukari began. "After you saved me though, my heart was set! So please Moka! Go out with me!" Moka was put on the spot she didn't know how to respond.

"U hhhh, I guess..." said Moka. "As a friend!" Yuakri glomped Moka then proceeded to drag her away from the cafeteria.

Rayne was so dumfounded he had to place his head down on the table. After a few minutes he heard a chair move at his table but was unable to move due to the previous occurrence.

"Well, you seem as if you have had better days, Master Holdarr." a soft voice spoke. Rayne's eyes widdended when he heard this voice, it was one he hadn't expected to hear ever again.

"Varceast!" exclaimed Rayne jumping out of his seat and taking a defensive stance.

"Calm down Rayne. I'm not here to fight." The Jedi said. "I mean you no harm."

"Yeah, you could've fooled me when you stood next to Vitiate and exiled me from the galaxy." Rayne said, narrowing his eye at the man in front of him. "Looks like the years have been kind to you for someone who's hitting seven thousand real soon."

"What can I say, it's truly a gift!" said Varceast. "I've been observing you these past few weeks. You seem to be doing quite well. You've gotten close to the pink-haired vampire." the old master had quite the smile on his face. "I always remember you being such a hand full as a child, never making any friends at any of the temples. Especially on Coruscant, you were always running around freaking out… you have turned into quite the man Rayne. It makes me proud."

Lonnfran Varceast was the Jedi Master who was responsible for training in the Jedi arts. He watched Rayne grow up and almost thought of him as a son. The amount of adventures they had been on was uncountable, they scoured the galaxy completing impossible tasks. They were known throughout the Republic as 'The Two Greats', they had both studied and mastered the three paths of the Jedi, Guardian, Consular and Sentinel as well as their sub professions. Due to their advanced age, this was more than possible.

Rayne reminisced about those times with his old times with his old master, but he still couldn't shake off his old master being one of the three people to finally bring his galactic conquest to an end.

"Tell me Rayne," said Varceast, breaking the tension. "Are you happy here?"

"… yes." Rayne said quietly.

"Are you planning to protect this world?" asked the master.

"I don't care about this world." Rayne said, getting up and turning away from him. "I care about its people." Rayne walked away from the table while Varceast smiled to himself, only to have it fade away.

"I hope so," he said to himself. "I sense that things are about to change drastically here."

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day Yukari was basically attached to Moka, she was unable to escape the little witches grasp. Maneuver as she did the chase was unavoidable. Luckily she managed to escape later on and stumbled onto Rayne, who was looking very distraught.

"Are you okay Rayne?" asked the vampire. "You look like you've seen a ghost or something..."

"Well, that's actually more or less right." said Rayne looking at her. "Forget about it though, I'll be fine. How's your situation with Yukari going?"

"Ehhh..." Moka started. "Shes a bit of a hand full, but I can't really blame her. She's just a kid after all. I just wish she would stop grabbing my breasts so much." Rayne's selective hearing kicked in at that comment.

"Well you need to do something about this. She's just causing trouble for you and everyone here." said Rayne. "She's being nothing but a foolish child who doesn't think she has any boundaries. Spoiled child."

"Rayne!" Moka called out in protest.

"No. she needs to know if she keeps doing things like this that she will be alone." Rayne stated with annoyance in his voice. "No one wants to deal with such an immature brat like Yukari." Moka and Rayne heard a shuffle nearby only to see Yukari standing with her head facing the ground,

"Yukari!" Moka exclaimed!

"I-I don't mind." Said Yukari holding back tears. "I don't need people to slow me down, I don't need anyone. After all..." she looked up with tears in her eyes, but not on her face. "… I've always been alone." she turned and ran away into the forest.

"Yukari, wait!" said Moka running after her.

Rayne stood frozen, he couldn't understand why he had just said all thise mean things. Was it his previous meeting with Varceast that was still bothering him, did he just take out his frustrations on Yukari? While he was lost in his thought Kurumu came around the corner and grabbed Rayne's arm.

"Hey there Rayne!" the succubus said cheerfully. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing," Rayne began. "Just dealing with Yukari Sendou. I think I might have made a mistake, I think I was too hard on her."

"Yukari Sendou, you mean the witch?" asked Kurumu.

"Yeah, you know her?" asked Rayne.

"Not personally." started Kurumu. "But I've heard everyone talking about her. Shes not exactly well liked here, being a witch and 11 isn't the best combination."

Rayne cleanched his fist, knowing he had to fix the situation with Yukari. He started to try to feel for her through The Force, but instead he felt her in trouble.

"Kurumu..." Rayne started. "I need your help..."

* * *

Yukari ran through the forest, her tears were blinding her sight so she was running just where her feet would take her. She ran directly into something that seemed to be person shaped.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" little Yukari exclaimed at the figure.

"I believe you were the one who ran into me." the figure said. "What a rude little shame you are here to this academy." the figure was the last person that Yukari wanted to see.

"C-class representative?" Yukari tried to step back.

"I've been waiting so long to get rid of this blemish on our school." the representative said to his two cronies who were always with him. He then pushed Yukari into a tree. "You're such a disgusting being. Our school has no use for someone like you. How about I just do everyone a favor and get rid of you." throughout this last speech, he was transforming into a disgusting Lizard man.

Yukari brought out her wand trying to protect herself from the threat only for one of the two goons to take the wand and snap it.

"You know," started the class rep. "I've always wondered what a witch tastes like. Looks like today I will get my wish granted!" The class representative and his crew began drawing closer to Yukari.

"STOP!" yelled a voice charging for the group. As they all looked over they noticed Moka coming towards them. "Don't even think about touching Yukari!" The class representative cursed under his breath as the vampire came upon them.

"No Moka, run!" said Yukari "If you stay they'll eat you. I'll be fine just go." Yukari was shaking with fear as she said this.

"It's okay Yukari, I'll risk my life for you." Moka said smiling.. "You don't need to act so tough. It's okay to ask for help when you need it." Yukari was stunned in silence. "You say you love me, but all you really want is for someone to be kind to you. You're always playing pranks because you want someone to notice you. I know what it's like to be alone Yukari, that's why I won't let anyone be alone again. Rayne was the first person to actually make me feel like someone was there for me, so let me be that person for you." Moka smiled at the young witch.

The Class Representative and his henchmen had grown tired of being ignored. Their leader decided to attack Moka only to be stopped by Yukari biting his arm. The class representative swung his claws at her but before he could strike her she was gone. He had managed to strike something but it was not Yukari, when he peered over to see Rayne Holdarr holding Yukari in his arms, he had scratch marks on his left arm, the class rep had hit flesh after all.

"Rayne!" exclaimed Moka making her way to them.

"Ahh, sorry for dropping you from so high!" Said Kurumu flying above the scene.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yukari

"I-I'm sorry." said Rayne. "I was a fool to say those things about you. I didn't mean to take my frustrations out on you." He set her down and faced the lizard men. "I'll protect you with Moka. That's what friends are for."

"WEAKLINGS!" the Class representative said. "Don't take me so lightly, I'll make a fine meal out of all of you!" He then lunged at them while Rayne jumped to get Moka and Yukari out of the way, his hand slipped and pulled off Moka's rosary bringing the familiar scene of darkness and the silver haired beauty.

"Whoa!" exclaimed the class rep. "What is all this power I'm feeling? Is this a legendary vampire?" he backed up slightly.

Yukari was trying to grasp what had just happened. The pink haired, green eyed love of hers turned into a silver haired and red eyed powerhouse.

Inner Moka rushed for the two goons, kicking them hard into the ground. Her speed was ferocious and unstoppable to the clumsy fools. She saved the class rep for last, landing a powerful kick to his mouth, breaking several teeth in the process.

" **Small fry...** " said Inner Moka " **… just because you are stronger than some gives you no reason to treat people this way.** "

"Rayne!" called Kurumu running towards him and examining his arm. "Are you okay? That looks like a nasty scratch."

"Yeah, don't worry about it!" said Rayne laughing and scratching his face. "Trust me, I've had a lot worse!" Rayne felt a small tug on his other arm and turned to see Yukari looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Th-thank you… for everything." Yukari said, gaining a smile on her face. Rayne but his hand on her head and smiled at her.

Something then kicked in Rayne's head. He grabbed Yukari and Kurumu and quicky jumped away from the spot they were in. When Inner Moka saw this she also jumped away from the spot. Just as that happened, a large boulder smashed the ground. Rayne looked to see where it had come from, revealing two beings covered in head to toe in black with not an ounce of skin to be seen.

 _A_ _colytes._ Rayne thought to himself. He looked at the two girls in his arms, setting them down against a tree.

"I'm sorry." he said putting a hand on their heads. They quickly fell asleep. Moka made her way over Rayne.

" **So, how are we going to handle these freaks?** " asked Inner Moka.

" _You_ are going to distract them while I get my equipment." said Rayne while moka looked at him in surprise.

" **Are you crazy?** " she started. " **I can easily take these guys on. Watch, I'll prove it!** " the crimson eyed beauty began to charge only to have her arm grabbed and turned to face Rayne.

"Stop it Moka." Rayne began. "These people are too strong for you. I can't risk having anything horrific happen to you. I need you to just hold them off so I can get my sabers." Rayne looked at the Acolytes. "I can feel the Dark Side flowing from them. They are not to be underestimated. Please Moka, just hold them off till I get back."

Moka was shocked, she had never been told that there was something she couldn't handle. Nothing had ever stood in her way. The severity in his voice though made her wonder if he was telling the truth. She had never seen what beings like Rayne were capable of, so this time, she had to concede.

" **Fine.** " Inner Moka said crossing her arms. " **But take the girls and get them out of here.** " Rayne nodded and picked the girls back up, he looked at Moka and gave her a wink before running off. Moka blushed when he did that, he had caught her off guard.

The Acolytes looked towards the direction where Rayne had run off towards beginning to move that way. Moka had appeared in front of them, when she did they got into an unfamiliar fighting stance.

" **Oh this is going to be fun.** " said the vampire.

* * *

While Rayne was running fast through the forest back to the academy a figure stood in his way, robed in brown. Rayne stopped to see Varceast standing in his way, with a stern and serious look

"Hand the girls to me Rayne." said the Jedi walking towards him.

"What? Why? Why the hell would you want them?" Rayne said while backing away.

"Because you have somewhere you need to be." Varceast said while a kind smile came to his face. He pulled something from behind his back and showed it to Rayne, it was his armor, lightsabers and helmet. "You told me you wanted to protect the people of this world. So go, do so. I will get these ladies to safety."

Rayne didn't hesitate, he complied with the masters commands. Varceast left with the girls.

Rayne placed his armor and helmet on then clipped his belt with his lightabers around his waist. At break neck speed ran back to Moka.

* * *

All of Moka's kicks were being blocked by the assassins. She was getting more and more frustrated and she began just kicking wildly. One of the Acolytes grabbed Moka by the hair and threw her into a tree, she tried to get up and fight but something was holding her down, when she looked up, one of the Acolytes was holding his hand at her, using The Force to pin her down, the other was had lightning in his hand. He pointed it towards Moka.

Moka closed her eyes and prepared for the worse. She was scared for her life.

" **Rayne!** " she called! The Acolyte began to release his lightning at Moka, she waited for the pain only for it to never come. She opened her eyes to see the familiar silver armored man handling his hand in front of her blocking the lightning. The Acolytes stopped as they both jumped in fear of the sudden appearance of this being.

"You called for me?" a voice came from the helmet. Moka knew Rayne was smiling like some hot shot under the helmet.

" **What took you so long?** " Inner Moka said getting up.

"What does that even mean." said the silver clad man. "I expected it for me to take way longer! Be thankful I got here so fast." a fierce tension came between the sliver clad man and the Acolytes.

"Moka, thank you." said the man. "Please be safe now. Get out of here, things might get ugly."

" **You are not allowed to die here Rayne.** " Said Inner Moka. " **I'm not leaving you here either**."

"Fine. But don't get in my way." the armored man began to address the Acolytes. "So, what can I do for you Nerf herders?"

"Bid, olar gar cuyir. Griku'r." said one of the Acolytes reaching for his lighsaber, as the other did the same.

" _Ah_ , Mando b. Nayc kir gar taylir laam ti kaysh." said Rayne from the helmet, reaching for his two signature lightsabers. "Ibic cuyir sahayr Ni va subay duumir. Bic b ca'nara par gar kyr." he activated them, revealing their silver and bronze blades.

"Mhi hwa haa'taylir." said the other Acolyte while they both activated their lightabers revealing red blades.

The Acolytes sprang forward to Rayne, he brought his blades at them clashing with the red blades. They were fast, Moka was having trouble keeping up with them, in this she noticed Rayne was quite impressive with a lightsaber. Such dedication and devotion, each strike with a purpose and precise.

The Acolytes had the upper hand in the sense that they were pushing him out of the forest. The two assassins were constantly coming back and forth into focus which mad it hard for Rayne to keep up, he had to tire them out before he could land a proper strike on them. He was still calm and collected, but he lost track of the battle and noticed that they were at the academy.

"Oh come on..." Rayne muttered under his breath. He unfortunately lost focus for a second. The Acolytes both landed a kick to his helmet, sending him crashing through a window.

Class was in session. A lovely cat eared teacher was confused as to what just happened. A person dressed in silver armor, helmet and strange swords of fire just came crashing through her window.

"Uh… mewww." said Ms. Nekonome. "Can I help you sir?" the figure stood up quickly.

"Everyone stay back!" the man exclaimed. "Please just get out of here!" before anyone could react, the two Acolytes crashed through two other windows and charged the man. He held them off as eache one slashed their blades aggressively at him. One of they Acolytes extended his hands towards the silver figure, the figure then went flying through the wall and slammed hard against another wall out in the hall knocking off one of his lightsabers off his belt. They slowly advanced towards their target while students and teachers began to fill the halls with all the commotion

The Acolytes began to look to the crowd, they pointed their sabers towards them

"Narir va o' mirdir yirhaou bic!" said the armored figure. "Gar cayatr cuyir ti ni, narir va kateyita etid. Gar cuyir adate su ganar bathas ijaa." at this the Acolytes looked at each other then resumed their advance towards the silver clad man. They raised their blades and becan to slash towards the man.

The silver clad man managed to deflect their attacks with his own blades. The flash of lights was quite the spectacle to everyone. They didn't notice the sound of another window breaking and a certain silver haired girl busting through and kicking each of the Acolytes away from the man.

" **I'm done being useless.** " said the vampire. " **I wont just sit here and watch you guys destroy my school!** " she walked over to the hole in the wall and picked up the lightsaber that fell off the silver clad man's belt. She took a second to activate it but when she did a brilliant violet blade shownin the corridor.

The two Acolytes laughed. They would soon regret that.

Moka charged at them swinging fast and powerful. The Acolytes didn't expect this and were caught off guard. They soon realized though that her attacks weren't consistent or accurate. They knocked Moka to the ground and were posed to strike.

Before they could attack though, one of the Acolytes was stabbed through from the behind. As he fell to the ground the other Acolyte looked to see the silver clad man. Quickly the man elbowed the Acolyte in the throat and brought his fist to his face, while the Acolyte was stunned the armored man brought his blades into his chest cutting him entirely in half. A few seconds later he deactivated his sabers and quickly brought the sabers of the Acolytes to him.

" **Well. Looks like I came just in time.** " said Inner Moka deactivating the violet blade.

"I wanted them alive." said the man. "I was trying to tire them out. I wanted to question them."

" **Are you serious?** " objected Inner Moka. " **They tried to kill us and they wrecked the school. Why on earth would you want them alive?** " the silver clad man turned towards the vampire.

"Those were Sith Acolyte." he began. "They are low in ranks, which means someone sent them here to kill us. We don't know who or what is after us, that would have been very useful information."

" **Are you saying they were weak?** " Moka asked. When the man nodded his head she was stunned. She had struggled with them and he considered them weak. She felt his hand grab hers and placing the rosary in her hand. She started to hand him back the lightsaber when he gently wrapped her fingers back around the handle.

"Keep it." he said. "If my suspicions are correct, then you will be needing that." he turned from her and headed back towards the window he was sent crashing through.

"Wait!" called Ms. Nekonome. "Who are you?" the figure turned his head towards her.

"Call me, The Rogue." he said before jumping out the window and disappearing into the wilderness. Moka smiled and chuckled at that name before putting back on the rosary and passing out.

* * *

The next day there were no classes. All the students were trying to help out to fix the damage that The Rogue and the Acolytes caused. Moka and Kurumu were taking supplies to the designated area.

"What happened yesterday?" asked Kurumu. "The last thing I remember was you kicking the crap out of those lizard guy and then the rest is blank. I woke up in my room and heard that some crazy stuff happened here while I was passed out. Yukari said the same thing happened to her as well."

"Yeah, I can't say I really remember as well." said Moka. "I heard that Yukari is being quite the nice girl though now."

"Yeah, I heard she's being super good now and helping out a lot now." said Kurumu. "It's so good to hear shes growing up now." the two girls laughed as they approached the nearly destroyed classroom, when they opened the door they witnessed Yukari all over Rayne professing her love to him.

"Moka! Rayne!" the little witch exclaimed seeing Moka enter the room. "Lets all be in love together!" she began chasing them around the room.

Though Rayne was annoyed by this, he couldn't help but smile. He was happy to have friends like these.

He knew though that everything would soon change and that he would have to train Moka to fight against this new threat. But for now, he will just enjoy his friends company.

* * *

 _ **Well here it is. The fight's are a little complicated to write, I don't want to be over descriptive so there's still some imagination to the mind. Please review and give me your thoughts. Also looking for someone to possibly make cover art for this story. If interested please let me know, I'm considering paying for it even. Hope you guys enjoy!**_


	5. Darth Necesseus

_**I do not own R+V or SW only the OC's that I have created. Please support their official releases.**_

* * *

After the defeat of the Acolytes, Darth Sinocious decided that it was time to take matters into his own hands. When Vitiate sent him to the world of the monsters, Sinocious suspected that they might not be enough. Though they were strong Mandalorian warriors, they were not enough for someone like Rayne. He knew this, for Darth Sinocious was the one who trained Rayne in the ways of the Dark Side and the Sith. He had decide to bring an apprentice who was on a promising path to becoming a true follower of the Sith.

Upon their hidden ship deep beyond the forest of Yōkai Academy, they planned their next move on Rayne Holdarr.

"Darth Villic." Sinocious said. "It seems my suspicions were correct when I assumed those two Acolytes weren't enough to handle Necesseus. I am personally sending you to deal with it." Sinocious looked at the young Sith, he was a human with short black hair and a neatly trimmed goatee, as well as the eyes of the Sith. "The one known as a vampire must be kept alive. Vitiate has interest in her. Should you prevail, you will be praised for aiding the Empire." Sinocious turned his back to Villic. "I won't tell you what will happen should you fail."

"No, my lord. I shall not fail." said Villic. "I will bring you the girl. And the head of the former Darth Necesseus."

Darth Sinocious looked back at Villic. "Do not underestimate him, boy." said Sinocious. "He was once a Dark Lord. Now go, complete your mission." Villic stood and exited the ship, he smiled and relished the opportunity to take down the once Dark Lord, Darth Necesseus.

* * *

Rayne Holdarr had a sudden sneeze.

Due to the fact that the premiss of Yōkai Academy was to blend peacefully into human society the idea to replicate a high school environment was essential. So, it is mandatory to join a school club. The day ran as such, venturing through the halls and courtyards while each club showed what it was about and trying to attract potential members. There was a brief moment where it was considered to join the Swimming Club, but it was quickly decided against.

Rayne recalled once Moka telling him how vampires couldn't be in water unless it was purified with special herbs, combined with the thought of Moka and Kurumu in swimsuits. The temptation was too much. Rayne also had issues with water, concernig with a certain water filled planet called Manaan, it was his first point of interest when he claimed the title of 'The Rogue', due to it's nuetrality between the Sith and the Republic, it was a perfect choice. He had also had nightmares of another water planet that was constantly ravished by storms, not as violent as the ones on Dromund Kaas, but powerful still. So, the swimming club was out of the question.

Ms. Nekonome was trying to recruit for her club the Newspaper Club. Rayne was still trying to figure out this world and basically this club was research of general topics and reporting them to the students, it was all too perfect. Moka had decided to join the club as well, however, so did Kurumu and Yukari.

"Well everyone! Thank you all for joining my club!" said Ms. Nekonome. "Now then. Lets begin the activities for the Yōkai Academy Newspaper Club!" As Rayne, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari looked around the room, they all seemed to notice one thing.

They were literally the only ones in the room.

 _We're the only ones here?_ Thought all of them simultaneously. Rayne placed his head in his hands in shame and embarrassment of this.

"Ms. Nekonome." started Rayne through his hands slowly bringing them across his face to free them. "How in the world is it that _we_ are the only ones here! The four of us aren't going to do much damage here." he crossed his fingers and paced his chin on top to rest them.

"Huh?" Started the lovely cat eared teacher. "You guys aren't the only ones!" As soon as she said this the door began to slide open revealing a handsome boy with hair just above his shoulders with his front being held back with a red band.

"Sorry I'm late, and on the first day none the less!" chuckled the boy. He was holding three bouquets of flowers, one red, one pink and one yellow. "My name is Ginei Morioka, I'm the president of the Newspaper Club." He approached Ms. Nekonome and handed her the yellow flowers, she blushed and started meowing uncontrollably. He made his way over to Moka and Kurumu, handing them the other two bouquets, Moka was given the red and Kurumu the pink.

"Ms. Nekonome told me about how beautiful the new members are, so I stopped by to pick up these flowers." Ginei said. He noticed the little witchling Yukari and picked one of each flowers from the bouquets. "My apologies, I seem to have missed one." he said, giving the flowers to Yukari. "In a few years you'll be a real show stopper." He smiled then stepped up to the podium as Ms. Nekonome left the group sniffing her flowers wildly.

"You can all call me Gin for short." said the club president quickly shooting Moka a lustful look that no one noticed at the moment. "You guys can always count on me as long as you are in this club!" he gave a smile, with a gleam that could shine even through pitch darkness. Kurumu managed to creep close to Rayne while they were all distracted.

"I dont think I can handle all of this personality." said Kurumu. "He's so flirty and everything. We've only been here a few minutes and I'm already getting the creeps from him." she looked at Rayne. She noticed his eyes glued to Gin, his left eye was twitching and his right hand was shaking. "Oh don't worry Rayne. You won't lose me." Kurumu said squeezing Rayne's arm.

The real reason why Rayne was experiencing this was because as Ms. Nekonome left, he noticed that Varceast had bumped into her and after a quick apology, Rayne clearly heard the word 'headmaster' come from Varceast's mouth. To which the Jedi Master and Cat woman left hand-in-hand together. Rayne sighed in annoyance, but decided to deal with the situation at hand. Gin had eyes for Moka, and he needed to see if he was dangerous or just a flirt.

"Now then." Gin began. "The goal of the Newspaper Club is to publish the school newspaper! Your duty is to go around the academy searching for all sorts of information and stories and bring it to the people!" Gin's eyes and both took a serious tone to them. "We will be put into serious and dangerous situations for the sake of intel and reporting! This won't be an easy ride, so prepare yourselves."

The group of newcomers all starred at Gin in horror, they all wondered what they had gotten themselves into.

"He seems like..." began Moka to Rayne and the others. "… like someone we can depend on, right?" clearly she was trying to make the best of things. As she said this, Gin shot another look of want at Moka, Rayne noticed it this time.

"Oh I'm just messing with you guys!" said Gin with a smile. "We all are here to have fun. First things first though, we need to make people more aware of us. So lets go hang posters." he triumphantly raised his fist into the air.

They exited into the hallway and were split into two teams. Yukari and Rayne were to put up posters on the walls around eye level, while Kurumu and Moka were set to put posters up high on ladders, very high as a matter of fact. While Kurumu and Moka protested that the posters were too high, Gin insisted that they were no high enough making them go to the very top of the ladder.

"That's good ladies!" Gin said. "Just a little higher."

"Hey Gin," said Yukari "Maybe I can help Moka and Kurumu?"

"No no, Yukari." said Gin. "Maybe in a few years you can help them do things like this."

That statement caught Rayne's attention. Why would Yukari need to wait a few years? He turned to see what exactly going on. He spotted Gin crouched down below the girls and seemingly peering up their skirts.

Rayne could generally keep his emotions in check, but he let it slip this time. He ran in front of Gin to block his view.

"Hey!" Rayne started. "Just what the hell are you doing? Did you make them put up posters so high for this?" Gin rose from his position and put his hands in the air.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." said Gin, smugly.

"Oh please, don't even try that." said Rayne. "You were looking up their skirts just now." Moka and Kurumu were too preoccupied with trying to complete their poster hanging mission to notice what was going on, but they both noticed simultaneously that Rayne and Gin were in some sort of conflict, they quickly got down to see the commotion. Gin silently cursed at this, but decided to make things to his advantage.

"Oh come now, that's ridiculous!" said Gin. "I'm not the kind of guy to do something like that!" his patented white toothed smile came to his face.

"What's going on?" asked Moka

"Yeah, you two are making a ruckus over here." said Kurumu

"Well it seems this guy..." Gin said gesturing towards Rayne. "… got an eye full of your panties"

"What?! That's not at all wha-" before Rayne could finish defending himself he felt two substantial slaps to his face. As he stumbled back against the wall trying to balance against the wall, being slapped by a vampire and a succubus isn't too geat, even for someone like Rayne. When he opened his eyes to look at his attackers they flashed the yellow that Rayne knew well when he walked the Dark Side. When Moka saw this she ran quickly from the room, remembering the battle between Rayne and Saizou gave her a panic attack.

Kurumu on the other hand, had never seen something like this before. She was frozen in fear, she remembered the time when Moka had attacked Rayne during their battle, but his eyes were different that time as well. She knew there was something going on that she was completely in the dark about.

Rayne narrowed his eyes at Gin only to notice the look on Kurumu's face. Her fear was quite apparent. He looked away, not wanting to see Kurumu like this. Rayne spit some blood on the ground before quickly exiting.

"Club activities, dismissed." said Gin, following suit of Rayne.

While Kurumu simply stood there, Yukari had been diligent with her work and hung many posters up, when she heard Gin dismiss them, she was confused as to why they were done so early.

"What the heck's going on?" asked Yukari, only finding Kurumu standing in fear.

* * *

Moka ran all the way to the dorms, when she was just outside she started to feel sorry for slapping Rayne. When she thought more about it she knew Rayne wouldn't do things like that, he was more noble than most and he only was kind and gentle to her. She touched her lips, remembering after the battle with Saizou.

"Oh man..." Moka said to herself. "I wonder if he really did get a peak at them. This is the worst. Which ones were they anyway?" she started to lift up to check which panties she wore that day.

" _ **What on earth are you doing?**_ " spoke a familiar voice to Moka which made her jump a little. She then looked at her rosary which was glowing red immensely.

"Oh, it's you..." said Moka

" _ **What do you mean by that?**_ " started Inner Moka. " _ **Anyway, we have more important things to worry about.**_ _ **The one named 'Gin', I smell something strange about him, watch out. Also, keep the lightsaber that Rayne gave us on you at all times, something doesn't feel right.**_ "

"All right, I will." said Moka to her inner self. As she went into her dorm, she failed to notice the dark figure hiding in the shadows.

"So that's the vampire girl." said Villic to himself in the shadows. "She seems weak, I sense nothing of the Force from her. Perhaps Lord Vitiate has other plans for her." he narrowed his eyes and drew his hood up over his head. "So, she has a lightsaber. This could get interesting." Villic receded further into the shadows, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

* * *

Rayne found himself at the bench which he and Moka sat when he first started at Yōkai Academy. He was having difficulty controlling his emotions at the academy, he constantly felt himself slipping back into a path of fury again. Rayne closed his eyes for a second, collecting his thoughts. When he opened them, he noticed he wasn't alone on the bench. He looked over to see the Jedi robed and all too cheery face of Varceast next to him.

"Why hello Rayne!" Said Varceast. "Fancy meeting you here isn't it?"

Rayne immediately had a look of annoyance plastered on his face.

"Oh just great." started Rayne. He sighed, not wanting any more trouble today. "Look old man, wait here a sec, there's a drink you gotta try." Rayne stood and walked to the vending machine and acquired two cans of black coffee, handing one to Varceast. Without any trouble he popped the can open. Rayne narrowed his eyes at this. "Quick learner as always."

"Oh no no." said Varceast shaking his hand at him. "I noticed a student here opening one this way." he then took a sip of the coffee, only to spit it out causing Rayne to laugh uncontrollably.

"Ahahahaha, why do you always fall for that?" laughed Rayne. "Since when have I ever given you anything that I thought you'd like?" Rayne continued to laugh.

"Rayne Holdarr! You're pure evil!" though Varceast said this jokingly, he pushed a trigger for Rayne. Varceast had once said those exact words to him many years ago. Rayne stopped laughing and hung his head down. "I'm sorry Rayne. I didn't mean it like that."

"No, don't worry about it." Rayne said, in all the emotional release he had forgotten one thing that was still on his mind. "Hey, how come you were hanging around Ms. Nekonome? I clearly saw you use the word 'headmaster' when you bumped into her."

"Oh you mean Shizuka!" said Varceast, with delight in his voice. "I was looking for the headmaster of this school when I bumped into her. I decided to ask Shizuka if she could help me find him. To my fortune she took me right to him!" Rayne's jaw dropped when he heard Varceast refer to Ms. Nekonome by her first name.

"And what did you and the headmaster talk about?" Asked Rayne. _Come to think of it, I've never even seen the headmaster_. Rayne thought to himself. Varceast took a serious tone to this.

"That is for me to know." Varceast said. He knew how to send chills down Rayne's spine when he wanted to. Just as soon as his serious tone came it passed back to his cheery self. "Well, I think that is enough for today. Take care Rayne, I shall see you around." Varceast rose and gave a quick bow to Rayne before disappearing

Rayne knew he would be seeing more and more of his old master in the days to come.

* * *

The next day would be quite different. Unfortunately, Yukari was busy with tests due to her still young age, keeping her busy for the next few days. Rayne bumped into Moka in the morning, too lost in thought to notice where he was going.

"Oh, good morning Moka." he said giving a slight bow. "Sorry about all the commotion yesterday." he blushed at saying that. Though he would never really admit it, he actually did see Moka's panties.

Moka, being more devious than she would ever admit, decided to torment Rayne some for seeing her panties the day before.

"I… I don't like dirty guys!" exclaimed the vampire, turning her back to Rayne.

"Wait, Moka!" Rayne said, reaching for her. "I told you I was sorry!"

"It doesn't matter! I don't know you anymore!" said Moka advancing farther away from Rayne. _I'm not really serious._ She thought to herself sticking her tongue out in a playful manner. _I'll just ignore him for a while as revenge for seeing my panties._

Though Moka only said this in jest, it struck Rayne right to the core. He couldn't figure out what this feeling was, only that he had felt it once before… love, and one being denied love hurts more than anything in the universe.

 _Maybe this is the best_. Rayne thought to himself. _After those Acolytes attacked, who knows what else could be after me._ No sooner than the thought crossed his mind, he felt a dark presence lurking near by. He decided his priority was to figure this problem out before anything else. He considered seeking out Varceast, but decided that time was of the essence.

Rayne would not be attending class today. Instead, The Rogue, was on the search for the echo Dark Side in the Forest and beyond.

* * *

Moka realized halfway through the day that Rayne hadn't shown up to class. When it came time for the Newspaper Club, Gin hadn't shown up, so it was just her and Kurumu, whose mind was elsewhere. Deciding to make the best of things though, Moka figured they should just continue on with the club as usual.

"So, what should we have as our first story?" asked Moka to the succubus. "I was thinking we could do a story of day to day life for the students here at the academy!"

"His eyes..." Kurumu murmured.

"Huh?" said Moka.

"His eyes were different each time." Kurumu continued. "Who is he really? Who is Rayne Holdarr? No, that's too personal for the world… identities and such, what a pain. I GOT IT!" Kurumu stood in excitement. "Our first story shall be this. 'Who is The Rogue'. Moka, we gotta go look for answers. Go go! Hurry!" Kurumu pushed Moka from her seat. Once out of the room Kurumu ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

Moka didn't even know where to start. She was still trying to figure out where Rayne was. She decided some fresh air was necessary.

* * *

Rayne couldn't find any traces of what he felt earlier that day. He was in full armor, helmet and his lightabers, save for the one he gave to Moka.

 _What the hell is going on._ He thought to himself. _Not even a… trace._ As he thought this he noticed a set of footprints, naturally he followed them. As he walked the set of footprints, he found himself back to where he first met Moka, and where he had been contained for who knows how many years.

He noticed something wrong though. The exit he had sealed was disturbed. He decided to investigate what had happened. He found himself back at the chest. Only it was damaged beyond all repair. Upon further inspection he noticed a transmitter had been emitting a frequency since he had awoke.

"Well, guess that's how Varcest found me." The Rogue said to himself. "That doesn't explain those Acolytes though. Even Varceast wouldn't sell my position out to them..." he paused for a moment. "… then again, he did once before." he then exited the cavern, sealing the exit, again, behind him.

He then resumed following the trail, finding himself in another familiar scene, the sight where Rayne killed Saizou. Deciding best to keep following the trail, he ignored the grave site for the despicable monster.

Slowly Rayne realized that the footprints led back to Yōkai Academy. His pace quickened as he realized, the echo in the Force he felt earlier was there already.

* * *

Moka was on the roof, enjoying the fresh air and moonlight. A voice came to her suddenly.

"Ah, there you are Moka, I've been looking for you." the voice of Gin called to her. "It's night already. Look at how beautiful the moonlight is." he came closer to her. "It's a shame about that Rayne kid, peeping at your panties and such. He seemed like such a good guy too." he stood next to her. Moka still looking out to the beyond said nothing.

"Forget about that loser." said Gin bringing his arm around her shoulders. "Tonight, I will make you feel happy." with a smile so confident he drew her in closer to him.

"No, stop!" said Moka. "What are you doing Gin?" she struggled to free herself from him, but with no avail. She felt his hand creep along her body.

"All I'm doing is holding you tenderly Moka." Gin said, still with that suave smile plastered on his face.

"No, you're just feeling me up!" Moka said still struggling from his grasp.

"Well, it is a full moon." chuckled Gin. "On nights like these, I'm overcome with feelings of power, and I lose all control." as he said that last part, his voice sounded as if it momentarily distorted. "So just give in Moka! Give in and lose control!" he leaned in for a kiss.

"No! I won't!" Moka said, finally freeing herself from Gin's grasp and shoving him into a nearby wall. "I don't believe he would peep at girls like that. He's nothing but chivalrous and kind. Even protecting me from those who would hurt me or do unspeakable things to me." she clasped her hands and brought them to her chest. "I'll always believe him over anyone!"

"My my, you really mean that don' you?" Gin asked her. "You're quite the one to fall for. Rayne should consider himself lucky to be with a girl like you." his voice once again took the former distortion. "But like I said before. On nights like these, when the moon is full. I lose all control of myself!" his body shifted more and more into a beast like creature. "I WILL TAKE YOU BY CONTROL IF I HAVE TO!"

Gin advanced towards her, but before he could reach her, he felt a swift kick to his face sending him flying back. When he looked up he saw something he didn't ever to expect to see…

The Rogue.

Gin had only heard of this being, never seen it. Clad in a silver armor not of this world, wielding blades of an unknown substance. Certainly not someone to take lightly. However, as Gin stated before, on a night like this, he had no control.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT A MOMENT LIKE THIS!" Growled the creature that Gin was. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

"Lay one more finger on this girl and you will regret it." the mechanical voice of The Rogue said. "You have one chance to walk away from this. I suggest you take it." Moka began to move towards The Rogue, only for him to place his hand out for her.

"OH LIKE HELL I WILL!" Gin said. "IF YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ON A WEREWOLF THEN BRING IT ON!" The beast sprang forward towards them. The Rogue didn't have enough time to react properly, he attempted to push Moka out of the way, but he merely brushed her as Gin wrapped his hand around his neck. "NOW LETS SEE WHO THE HELL YOU ARE." Before Gin could remove his helmet a flash of light came forth.

Where Moka stood, now her Inner self was. It seems as if the brush the The Rogue had was taking off her rosary. Gin dropped The Rogue on the ground and slightly backed off in fear.

"N-NO WAY, IT CAN'T BE!" Gin started. "THAT'S AN S-CLASS SUPER MONSTER! A VAMPIRE!"

"Ah damnit! That was so close!" a voice called. When Gin and The Rogue looked over to see the bearer of the voice, it was not one they would expect. Kurumu stood in the shadows with a camera at hand. "I was about to find out the identity of The Rogue!" she started to stamp around like a child.

"WHATEVER," Gin stated, snapping his attention back to Inner Moka. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE! I'LL DEFEAT YOU AND MAKE YOU MINE!" The werewolf lunged towards Moka with such haste.

" **Don't try your luck with me, fool.** " Inner Moka said. She brought her hand forward to strike, only for Gin to vanish. She turned to find him atop the archway.

"WOW, YOU'RE SUPER SLOW." Mocked Gin. "A VAMPIRES STRENGTH IS NOTHING COMPARED TO A WEREWOLF'S SPEED." Gin began running in circles around the Vampire, taunting her. "AND WHEN THE FULL MOON SHINES AS BRIGHT AS IT IS TONIGHT, WE A BASICALLY INVINCIBLE!"

 _ **No way**_. Inner Moka thought to herself. _**I can't even follow his movements!**_ Suddenly, Gin managed to slip up and Moka grabbed him by the wrist.

"WH-WHAT? BUT HOW?" Gin asked in surprise. He looked up to see the moon was covered by clouds. "OH SHIT! THE MOON'S GONE!" He struggled from her grip. "DON'T THINK SO LIGHTLY OF ME! WITH OR WITHOUT THE MOON, I CAN STILL BEAT YOU."

" **Do you really think someone like you you match with me? Stop thinking like an idiot and...** " Inner Moka started raising her leg. " **… KNOW YOUR PLACE!** " She brought her leg right across his chest and sent him flying.

Gin reacted flawlessly though, quickly he bounced off a piece of railing and came flying back at Moka with amazing speed. Moka had no time to react, she brought her arms in to brace the imact.

As Gin came closer, something appeared faster than either him or Moka could see. When it came into focus, the object turned out to be The Rogue, rearing his fist back for a punch.

"Oh I am going to enjoy this one!" The Rogue said as he brought his fist into the Werewolf's face, sending him straight into the ground and knocking him out cold.

The Rogue then shook his hand in the air, feeling slight pain from that punch. Inner Moka was speechless, she knew he was human, and that he had this power known as the Force, but his physical strength was still impressive.

"Are you okay?" a mechanical voice said. Moka didn't realize that the blank helmet of The Rogue was looking directly at her.

" **Y-yes, I'm fine.** " Inner Moka said, blushing, " **What about you? Anything broken?** "

"No, perfectly fine." said The Rogue.

"Well, looks like I'll have to make due of a story with this." Kurumu said, looking through the pictures of the fight she had taken.

"My my, that was quite the battle now." a dark voice said. The three of them looked over to see a hooded man in black standing in the corner. "I'll admit though. You seem quite out of place here." the man was clearly speaking to The Rogue. Advancing towards them, he stopped and looked at Gin in the ground. "You defeated this boastful creature with not even truly relying on the Force of your sabers, impressive." he turned his head towards The Rogue, removing his hood and letting his outer robe fall to the ground revealing his features. "Though I should expect from you, Darth Necesseus."

That was the last name that Rayne wanted to hear.

"Darth Necesseus? Who's that?" asked Kurumu with her camera and notepad ready, not noticing the seriousness of the situation.

"He is the one standing before you. Although I guess you call him 'The Rogue'" said the man. "Such a cliché name if you ask me."

" **And you are?** " Inner Moka asked, stepping next to The Rogue.

"Oh my apologies. How rude of me." said the man. He placed one hand behind his back and the other on his chest and began to bow. "I am Darth Villic, newly appointed Sith Lord." he rose to his normal stance. "You're awfully quiet over there, Necesseus." Villic gained a nasty smile as he said this.

Moka looked over to The Rogue who was trembling with his fists clenched. Moka grabbed his hand, surprised by this he looked at her, she was smiling and nodded her head in confidence. The Rogue gained his posture back, reassuming his confident stance. Moka's heart skipped a beat at this.

"So, it seems the Sith are still up to trouble as usual." said The Rogue. "I would've thought that you guys would be taken care of by now." he grabbed his signature lightsabers, pacing around Villic, while he mimicked him.

"Our numbers were almost none at one point." said Villic. "But we now flourish again, under Lord Vitiate we will rule the galaxy."

"Looks like some things never change I guess." said The Rogue.

"You know, most of us at the Acadamy actually wondered if you even existed." started Villic. "You were on par with the strongest of all Sith Lords, only for you to walk away from it all. You faced the Emperor himself and challenged the Republic, yet here you stand. Remarkable." Villic stopped "No matter though, I will end it all soon, and go down in all of history!"

As Villic got at a better angle, Kurumu and Moka both noticed that his eyes were the yellow that Rayne had given off at one time or another. Moka knew the sight, but didn't fully understand.

Kurumu, had no idea of it though, all she could deduce though was ererything here, Rayne, The Rogue/Darth Necesseus, and Darth Villic were all somehow connected. She decided not to press the matter at the moment, she had bigger things to worry about. Documenting what was about to transpire was her priority.

The Rogue was the first to activate his lightsabers, the bronze and silver blades shown through the darkness. Villic also activated his, both were red like the Acolyte, one was short though signifying his specialty in combat.

In a flash the two Titans of this world collided.

The battle was much more calculated and striking than the battle with the Acolytes. Strong as they were, lightsaber combat was something that these two clearly dedicated time and effort to.

Parry after parry, Villic grew impatient. He jumped high in the air and brought his sabers down as fast as he could. The Rogue prepared a stance to block, but before Villic could complete his strike The Rogue had vanished, when he looked over he saw Moka and The Rogue on the ground, his silver lightsaber being flung from his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" yelled The Rogue. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

" **Look whose talking!** " shouted Inner Moka at him. " **He was going to kill you! I save you and this is the thanks I get?!"** she stopped herself and blushed some, she didn't take herself to say things like that, especially in her true form.

Time momentarily stopped for them, Moka unknowingly burried her head in his chest while he was unable to say anything to that. The feeling came back, the feeling he couldn't lose, the feeling he had only had for one other… love. At that moment he swore eternally to protect her.

"Enough of this." said Villic, becoming annoyed by the scene in front of him. He once again jumped in the air spiraling down towards the pair.

The Rogue brought his lightsaber up to protect themselves. Moka kept her head burried waiting for the strike. Only, it never came. When she brought her head up, she noticed a blue-green light holding back the two red blades. When she looked farther she saw a robed being in dark brown, his face was hidden by his hood drawn over his face.

"You two look like you could use some help." said the figure with such a kind voice.

The Rogue rose with Moka in arms. He then slightly pushed her aside and reached through the Force for his lost lightsaber, seconds later it was in his hand.

"Beat it old man. This is my battle. I can handle it." The Rogue said.

"Oh yes, you looked as if you were doing quite well." said the figure said quite sarcastically. "Stop messing around, he's no normal Sith. The ones of this age are far more dangerous than anything we faced. I know you don't want to fight with me again, but if you want to keep everyone here safe you will at least cooperate."

The Rogue looked back at Moka. He decided it'd be best to work with him.

"Alright," The Rogue started. "but follow my lead. We'll do what we did back on Kal'Shebbol."

"Are you insane?" the hooded man asked. "That was a borderline suicide mission!"

"No it wasn't," started The Rogue. Though he was wearing a helmet, it was obvious that he was speaking through his teeth. "That plan was flawless. You just didn't follow the plan accordingly."

"Fine," the figure complied. "make it quick though."

"Are you two quite finished?" Villic said impatiently. "Two against one does seem unfair. But noting I can't handle." Villic took his stance, ready to fight.

The hooded man took his stance as well. The Rogue, did something odd however. He deactivated his lightsabers, he then placed them blade side together and twisted them together. Suddenly it extended, when he reactivated the new saber, it was now double bladed, emitting black blades instead of the silver and bronze he was famous for.

"Now!" shouted The Rogue. The two sprang forth in perfect unison.

Villic was true to his word though, he could keep them at bay. The Rogue was much faster with his new blade type. His movements were like an art form, swift and just. The hooded figure though with just one saber was pushing Villic into a corner. The Rogue then jumped back a distance and sent his saber towards Villic.

Villic blocked the saber forming an x formation. This was a mistake on his end. The hooded figure seized the moment by placing his blade in the middle of the two sabers. Villic was trapped.

Before he could react, Villic heard two lightsabers activate, he then saw a blur of silver flying towards him with a trail of green and yellow in hand.

Villic lost his right arm and both legs. As he toppled to the ground his lightsabers fell to the ground, deactivating, the two galactic warriors followed suit, while The Rogue disassembled his double bladed saber back to its former shape. Villic groaned in pain.

"Now that we are all settled down." joked the hooded man. "Lets get some questions started to get to know each other better." he stepped closer to the man.

"Now then," started The Rogue. "who sent you?"

"Why would I answer you?" Villic started. "You've already taken my limbs. What more can you do?"

"Oh, _we_ won't do anything else to you." said The Rogue. "However, _she_ will." The Rogue stepped away to reveal Moka cracking her knuckles and advancing towards Villic.

"Why should I be afraid of her?" Villic said. "She may be a vampire, but I'm a Sith Lord. Tell your woman to back off."

Inner Moka, did not appreciate that statement. She stamped her foot down on the ground, creating a crater where she stood.

Villic quickly reconsidered his position.

"We were sent out by Lord Vitiate to investigate the creatures of this world." Villic spoke with haste. "More specifically, this 'vampire' who stands with you."

"Impossible, Vitiate died many years ago." the hooded man said. "Palpatine wouldn't have come into power if Vitiate were still alive all these years."

"He is a very patient man." laughed Villic. "We are rebuilding our Empire. We will rule once more." The Rogue stepped forward to Villic.

"Was it just you and the Acolytes?" asked The Rogue. "Were you their master?"

"No, I wasn't those foolish Mandalorian's master." Started Villic. "My mast-" before he could finish, a lightsaber blade came through his chest, causing the group to step back quickly. The core was black, shining with a red light. As soon as the blade came through Villic's chest it quickly exited and disappeared into the forest.

"That blade..." started the hooded man. "It has to be him. Theres only one black core crystal left."

"Darth Sinocious." The Rogue said. "So, he is still alive. I shouldn't be too surprised I guess."

"Well, seems we have work to do then." said the hooded man. "Until next time." he started to walk away, only to turn around and bow. "It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Akashiya. Hopefully next time we see each other it will be under better circumstances." he then vanished into thin air.

" **How did he know my name?** " Inner Moka asked.

"He's strong in the Force." said The Rogue, reaching for the rosary he stored for safe keeping. "Even if ones mind is very strong he can still access it. That's how we won this battle. We didn't have to say anything to each other but he knew what I was planning."

" **Amazing.** " Inner Moka said. " **You Force users have such fascinating abilities.** " she started to take the rosary, but The Rogue held onto it firmly.

"This could happen again." The Rogue started. "We need to get you strong enough to face these enemies. You could be the key, being a vampire and all." he placed his hand over hers. "Let me train you Moka.." she simply nodded her head and took the rosary from him, placing it on her and changing back into her outer form, falling into The Rogue's arms. He took her back to her dorm and left her to rest.

* * *

The next morning was a wild one. Kurumu had pulled an all nighter, along with Gin, who she made work even after being beaten to a pulp, to publish the story of 'The battle of The Rogue'. She was wildly handing out copies out to everyone.

This did catch the attention of many of the students.

"Oh may I please have a copy?" asked a kind voice behind her. She turned to see a man with longer gray hair pulled back, not whisker on his face. A grin so wonderful, no one could help but smile back to him. He wore khakis with a short sleeve button down shirt with a black tie.

"Of course!" Kurumu said, handing him a copy. He studied it shortly before starting to walk off.

"Wait!" Kurumu called to the man. "I've never seen you before. Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm the newest philosophy teacher here." said the man. "Perhaps I will have you as a student. My name is Varceast, Lonnfran Varceast."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mr. Varceast!" said Kurumu, waving the teacher off.

* * *

3rd period had rolled around. Moka, Kurumu and Rayne were just waiting for the teacher to arrive when suddenly a man busted in very frantically.

Rayne's jaw practically fell off.

"I'm so sorry for being late students." the flustered man said. "I'm your new teacher, Mr. Varceast!"

Rayne sunk deep into his seat, pondering the near future. He felt a hand on his head and turned back to see Moka smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile back at her.

He knew Sinocious was somewhere out there, and he knew he had to protect Moka.

Rayne had a new purpose in life, something he was not about to let go.

* * *

 _ **Sorry this one took so long to write. It got hectic in my life this past week. Please review!**_

 _ **Also, I just want you guys to know I have 3 sequels planned for this story. As well as an idea for an Assassins Creed and Ah! My Goddess! crossover. Hope you guys enjoy and thank you all for reading.**_


	6. Training Day

_**I do not own SW or R+V. Please support their official release.**_

It was the Saturday after the battle of Villic and The Rogue. Seeing as how there was no school the next day, Rayne decided to train Moka, her Inner self at least, with lightsaber combat. They met far beyond the school that night, far from sight of all other life. Rayne had already released Moka's inner self for this session. They were in their gym clothes, Rayne his blue jogging pants and white shirt trimmed with blue, and Moka in her red shorts, if you could even call them that, they were so short they might as well have been a second pair of underwear.

Rayne was having trouble looking directly at her. Moka, being in her true for of course, had her hair brought up into a ponytail. He didn't know what to think of her inner self for that matter. She's completely opposite of the Moka he first met, and strong for that matter. He wasn't sure of her full potential yet.

When they were far enough away from the Academy they each activated their lightsabers, Moka's being the violet one that The Rogue had given her, and Rayne's signature silver blade.

"Now then." Rayne said pointing the saber at Moka. "Show me what you're capable of."

As soon as the words left his mouth Moka with both hands on the hilt of the saber came rushing for him. She swung the blade towards his neck, only to stop just before striking. Rayne hadn't moved an inch.

"You hesitated." said Rayne. "Don't. If this were a real battle you would be dead by now."

" **You think they can take me down?** " asked Inner Moka. " **You think they can take down a** _ **Vampire**_ **?** "

"This has nothing to do with being a Vampire." started Rayne, narrowing his eyes at her. "You have no fathomable idea what these people are like. They won't hesitate, they'll show no mercy to anyone." Rayne looked down. "You don't know the power of the Force." he looked back up at Moka. "Especially the Dark Side."

" **Ha, please.** " said Inner Moka. " **To think that anyone can take me on.** **If anyone crosses my path, I'll just beat them into submission.** "

Rayne clenched his fist and gritted his teeth at this remark.

"You think this is some kind of joke?" Rayne said. He then brought his leg behind Moka's and began to sweep her off the ground, as she began to fall backwards he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the ground bringing his saber to her face. "That is but a fraction of what is capable. That was just combat skills too, not even reaching out to the Force for guidance. Anyone else would have struck you down by now." he deactivated his blade and released his grip on her. "If Darth Sinocious is here..." he stood and turned his back to her as she struggled to compose herself. "… things will get ugly."

" **What makes you say that?** " asked Inner Moka, rubbing her neck and giving small coughs.

"He..." Rayne started, turning his head back towards her. "… he was the one who trained me in the Dark Side." He reminisced a little of the times he was a Sith, but quickly remembered why her was here in the first place. "Now, lets try that again Moka. Don't hold back." he turned his body towards her and took his stance, while reactivating his saber.

As Moka got to her feet she jumped in the air bringing the saber down at Rayne, he brought his saber up in time to block the attack. Rayne jumped back and swung his blade to the side at Moka, she managed to bring her saber behind her blocking.

The training continued like this for some time. They each brought their sabers together and were in a standstill. The hiss of the sabers was unbearable as Moka tried to overpower Rayne, who had managed to gain the upper hand, pushing her farther back while the hiss continued. Moka found herself against a tree while Rayne released his saber from the struggle and prepared a strike at the vampire.

Moka took advantage of the moment. As Rayne swung the blade at her she jumped high into the air, using the higher part of the tree as launch pad she rocketed herself at Rayne. Before he could even react, Moka had her legs wrapped around his neck. Rayne being too confused and embarrassed at this, had no way to react. Moka used the momentum of her speed and weight to bring Rayne flat on his back, wrapping her calves around his shoulders, trapping his arms. She then pointed her blade at Rayne's face.

" **I win.** " Inner Moka said with such a confident smirk. She looked down at Rayne, noticing his face was redder than blood and his eyes focused entirely on the sky. " **Uh, whats wrong?** "

"W-will you please get off me?" Rayne managed to stumble out. "Y-you're kinda in a… awkward position."

Moka then realized she was right on top of Rayne, in a position that might considered… wrong? Her face then turned as red as Rayne's as she scrambled to her feet.

Though as strange and embarrassing as this situation was, Rayne had managed to decide the best way to train her. As he got to his feet and his face returned to its normal color, he decided to make the best of the situation and move on with things.

"It seems to me that you are combining your physical attacks with your saber movements." said Rayne. "Impressive as it is, you can be left open at times." Rayne stepped towards Moka while deactivating his saber, she the followed suit, still a little red in the face. "There are a few forms I think would work well for you, but I need to at least train you in the basics of things."

" **Forms?** " asked Inner Moka. " **You mean there's multiple ways to use this thing?** " she brought the hilt up to her examining it closely. It was an interesting design, black and silver ran down the hilt vertically with gray marking across it horizontally.

"Seven main ones in fact." started Rayne, observing the way Moka held the saber. "From the looks of it, you have at least held a sword of some type before."

" **Y-yes actually.** " Inner Moka slightly hesitated before responding. " **My father… is very proficient in sword techniques. He taught me one or two things about it before I left...** " she brought her left hand to her arm, in a nervous posture. Rayne decided this topic wasn't one he should dive into just yet.

"Lets take a little rest before continuing." Rayne said, while finding his back against a tree. Moka nodded in agreement and followed suit. As she sat on a log across from Rayne, she noticed a circular burn mark on the back of his right hand, as well as the most recent scar peeking out from under his sleeve while he protected Yukari from the deranged Class Representative.

" **I remember the one from the class rep** ," started Inner Moka. " **But what's the one on the back of your hand?** " she raised an eyebrow while Rayne brought his hand up.

"Oh this?" said Rayne looking at the mark. "I was trying to evacuate a settlement on Tatooine from Tuskan Raiders when one of their scouts fired. I'm lucky I even have this hand, he was far enough away that it just left a mark. One hell of a shot though." He let out a little smile.

" **It's amazing you're alive**." Said Inner Moka. " **From what I've seen in your fighting, you're reckless.** **You haven't attacked to kill, only to immobilize. You shouldn't be so kind to your enemies."** Rayne looked up at Moka, with a sinister look in his eyes.

"Moka," Rayne started, rising to his feet, turning his back to her and looking up to the sky. "I've killed countless enemies. I've no fear of that. What I do fear, is losing myself to the Dark Side again." He turned back to her, looking her directly in the eye. "Moka, don't be tempted by that power. It's beyond most peoples control."

"You speak truth, child." said a voice from the woods.

Moka quickly turned to see a figure emerging from the shadows. When it revealed itself it turned out to be the newest teacher at Yōkai Academy, Lonnfran Varceast.

Moka was panicking, he saw them, while training.

"What do you want, old man?" asked Rayne with slight distaste in his voice.

" **Wait.** **O** **ld man?** " said Inner Moka. " **That's what you called the hooded man we fought Villic with...** " she turned to look at the smiling face of Varceast. She realized that _this_ , meek and harmless man, was indeed the one who fought along side The Rogue.

"Oops! That secret's out now!" Varceast chuckled. "Let's keep this between us though." he placed a finger to his lips and winked. Moka nodded while still in shock of this discovery.

"I'll ask again," started Rayne, turning towards the Jedi Master. "What do you want?"

"Well, I sensed something off out here, and this is what I found." Varceast said, turning his gaze towards the vampire. "So you're training her in saber arts, what forms best suit her?"

"I want her to at least know Shii Cho and Makashi," Rayne started settling back against a tree. "But due to her athletic and acrobatic abilities, Ataru is her best bet."

"Mind if I test that out?" asked Varcest, with a stern look in his eyes.

"Give it a shot." said Rayne, tossing Varceast his lightsaber. "I warn you though, she can be a challenge."

Varceast activated the silver blade, taking the stance of the previously mentioned Shii Cho form.

"Well, Miss Akashiya, advance!" Varceast said.

Moka took a second to realize what was going on. She finally got to her feet and activated her saber, charging at Varceast.

Varceast narrowed his eyes, studying her movements. Rayne was following suit, this was his chance to get a good look at her movements.

Neither of them were disappointed.

Moka's speed was impressive, Varceast could read her movements however. With only one hand he managed to block all her advances. Rayne noticed something, her movements were everything about her. She was using her body, heart and soul in her movements. She wasn't necessarily trying to win, just to prove something.

Moka swung down at Varceast, but the Jedi Master saw her movements. Varceast brought his saber up, knocking Moka's saber out from her hand and placing the tip of the blade to Moka's throat. Varceast's eyes slowly regained their usual happy sense to them as he deactivated the saber in his hand and reached down to pick up the one that was knocked out of Moka's hand.

"Impressive work Miss Akashiya!" exclaimed Varceast, handing Moka back her saber. "Though I'm not sure if you'll be able to use The Force, but your capabilities with a blade are impressive." Varceast turned towards Rayne, who still had his eyes fixed on Moka. "You've deduced right on her saber styles that she should learn." Varceast started, speaking to Rayne. "However, I think a double bladed saber would do better for her."

"Yeah, I was just thinking that too." said Rayne, getting up and stepping towards the two. "That could be a little tricky though." Rayne started to scratch his chin. "I've collected the two sabers from the Acolytes and Darth Villic's sabers as well, maybe I can fashion one for her."

"If anyone can, it'd be you Rayne." said Varceast. "It'll be like old times!"

Rayne narrowed his eyes at this statement from Varceast. Reaching out with The Force, Rayne brought his saber back to him, activating it once in his hand and bringing it towards Varceast.

"Let's get one thing straight here, old man." Rayne said stepping towards Varceast. "This is nothing like 'the old times'. We are only working together because we have to. I'm not a Jedi anymore, and certainly not a Sith either. Once this is over, you and I will settle things." he paused for a moment to deactivate his saber. "Don't think I've forgotten Dromund Kaas. Don't think I've forgotten what you made her do..." While he was wrapped up in his speech, Moka had made her way in between the two men.

" **Look, I don't care about your little feud,** " Inner Moka started. " **But for now we need to focus on this** _ **Sinocious**_ **person first."** Varceast stepped back.

"She's right Rayne." Varceast started. "You should know, the galaxy has changed." He bowed before excusing himself from the forest.

"He pisses me off." Said Rayne. "I hate having to agree with him." Rayne clenched his fist. He jumped a little when he felt a soft hand touch his arm, he looked over to see Moka, touching his arm with a slight smile.

" **Don't worry about him for now.** " Said Inner Moka.

There was a strange silence, as the two starred into each other's eyes.

"Uh, Moka?" Rayne started. "When you put the rosary on, that's an entirely different person, right?"

" **For the most part, yes**." said Inner Moka. " **We are separate but together at the same time.** "

"Can you answer this then..." Rayne started. "Why, why did you, or rather she, kiss me?"

Moka blushed at this.

" **She… she feels safe with you.** " Inner Moka started. " **She felt a connection with you.** **She knows you'll protect her, no matter what.** " Moka looked down to the ground, trying to decipher in herself what feelings were what.

"And what about you?" Rayne asked slyly. "Are any of these feelings yours?" Rayne chuckled a bit, at this before feeling himself being pushed violently against a tree. After a second of pain, he opened his eyes to see Moka, glaring with her crimson eyes at him, her hand firmly around his collar.

" **Now listen here, degenerate!** " said Inner Moka, with such a sting in her voice. " **If you** _ **EVER**_ **, do anything like that to me, I will make you regret the day you were ever born!** " She felt her face coming closer to Rayne's without her consent. Was it the other Moka? No, something far more… absurd.

Moka looked down to see Rayne moving his fingers, pulling her closer to him with The Force. They were mere micrometers away from each other, Moka was blushing, she could basically feel his lips against her.

"I call your bluff." said Rayne, still wearing that sly smile.

Moka decided that was enough, she pushed him back into the tree then activated her lightsaber. She flipped back and planted her feet to the ground, then launching herself at radical speed towards Rayne. He decided, this was a good opportunity to teach her a lesson.

As Moka charged towards Rayne, he held out his hand towards her, reaching out to The Force. Moka stopped in mid air and began to feel something crushing her windpipe, as well as her energy was being leached from her. She writhed in pain while suspended in mid air.

"You feel that?" Rayne asked, slowly beginning to close his hand. "That is but a taste of the Dark Side."

" **S-stop!** " Inner Moka pleaded.

"Oh? This is rare." Stated Rayne. "I thought you were some all powerful Vampire?" He tightened his grip some more. "Go ahead, stop me." Moka tried to move, but was immobilized. "This is just a fraction of the power that Sinocious holds. He will not resist like me."

He released his grip on Moka. She fell to the ground catching her breath. She felt her lightsaber being ripped from her hand, when she looked to find it, she saw it fly into Rayne's hand.

"Varceast was right about one thing." Rayne started. "A double bladed saber would suit you all too well." He turned his back to her and began to walk away. "You'll get this back when I'm finished with it." he held the saber up he had taken from her.

As he got farther away, he felt a sharp pain in his back and was sent flying towards a tree and hit it quite hard. After sliding down and groaning in pain, he slowly rose and turned behind to see Moka, standing in rage from where he was kicked.

" **Don't you** _ **dare**_ **turn your back on me!** " Inner Moka said, with her anger apparent. " **I won't lose to some** _ **human**_ **! I don't care if you have some extra-terrestrial power.** _ **I**_ **am a vampire, and I am unbeatable.** " She clenched her fists and took her fighting stance, with her leg planted further out.

"Such arrogance." Rayne said, throwing both sabers into the bushes surrounding them. "Fine then. Let's go!"

Moka was the first to charge. She brought her leg to kick Rayne in the side, he caught it while swinging her over, using her weight against her into a tree. She rolled down the tree and quickly regained her footing, charging again, bringing her fist this time. She reared her fist and brought it to Rayne's chest, breaking two ribs. Rayne let this happen in order to catch her. He quickly grabber her arm and toppled her over, using his weight on top of her to restrain her.

" **Get off of me!** " demanded Inner Moka.

"Settle down, Moka!" said Rayne, through his pain. "You've proven your point! You're more than capable!"

" **No**." Inner Moka hissed. " **It's not enough!** " She struggled more and more, trying to release herself from Rayne. " **I have to be the strongest, no matter what!** "

"Stop it!" yelled Rayne, slamming Moka into the ground by her shoulders. Moka froze and looked into Rayne's eyes, which were beginning to fill with water. "If you continue down a path in search of nothing but power, you'll lose everything that you are."

" **So what?** " Inner Moka asked. " **Power is what defines a person. Power is what everyone strives for.** "

"No Moka." Rayne said as he released his grip on her shoulders. "Power is a hindrance. Believe me, I used to think the same way as me." he stood up and fell back against a tree, sliding down to a sitting position. Moka got to her knees, but didn't move. "I wanted power, for the sake of power. I had no intentions for anything of it… but instead, it took over me. I lost everything I was. Because of that lust for power, hundreds, no… thousands lost their lives by my hands." His breaths were short, due to the pain he endured with his broken ribs. "That is the cost of power. You will no longer be yourself, instead a slave to it. You may not care now, but I assure you, it's nothing someone should ever have to endure."

" **You lost yourself both metaphorically and physically… didn't you...** " Inner Moka asked, with curiosity.

Rayne struggle to speak, bringing back harsh memories. She needed to know this though.

"As I told you before, I was once a Jedi, but also once a Sith." Rayne started. "Sinocious is also a Sith, a very powerful Dark Lord as well. He was trained by Emperor Vitiate himself. When a Sith becomes baptized to the Dark Side, they gain the title of 'Darth'. Sometimes they simply place the title in front of their birth names. However, some receive an entirely new name to show their devotion to the Dark Side. Sinocious is one such," Rayne paused, drawing a deep breath and releasing such. "I am also one of them. I was 'Darth Necceseus, the marauder and lord', a title I have to bear for the rest of eternity, or when The Force decides to let me drop dead."

" **I know you were trying to make me afraid of that** ," said Inner Moka, making her way next to him. " **But honestly, it sound's like just what I'm looking for.** "

"Geez, the other Moka would agree with me." Rayne said, almost pouting.

" **By the way,** " Inner Moka started. " **Who is Vitiate? I've heard that name several times.** "

"Vitiate..." Rayne began. "was, or apparently _still_ is the Emperor of The Sith Empire. He traded his body for power years ago, and constantly must assume into bodies to remain in the realm of the living."

" **Assume into bodies?** " asked Inner Moka. " **Is there any way he could take over someone like… you?"**

Rayne shot a suspicious and worried look at her.

"What do you mean?" asked Rayne.

" **When I battled Kurumu,** " started Inner Moka. " **You became almost someone else. Your eyes turned pitch black and you spoke… not like yourself.** " Moka felt a tight grip on her arm, forcing her to face Rayne.

"Has it happened again?" Rayne asked in a hurry. "Has it?"

" **N-No.** " Inner Moka said.

"Good," Rayne sighed. "That explains a few things however." Rayne began to rise. Reaching out with The Force the two sabers flied into his hands. "I'm going to go see if I can't make a saber more suited for you, Moka."

Rayne started to walk away, when he felt a hand on his, he turned to see Moka staring intently at the ground.

" **I-I'm sorry, Rayne!** " Inner Moka said. " **For attacking you. I guess I let my pride get the better of me.** " Rayne smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Acknowledging these things is the first step to overcoming them." said Rayne. "Just ask Varceast, I was the same way." he lowered his hand and made his way back to the dorms.

Moka stood there for a moment feeling strange. Rayne was on equal ground with her. Her heart was palpitating just thinking about him. She refused to believe she was feeling the same things the other her was thinking. She briskly made her way to the dorms and smothered her face into the pillows of her bed, she reached for her rosary and placed it back on, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

"So, what do you take of them, Varceast?" asked a white hooded figure in a dark room.

"He's never had an apprentice," the Jedi Master began. "he dedicated himself to mastering all of the saber forms and his connection with The Force. As dangerous as this looks, it could be good for him. No matter how much he claims he claims neither the Dark or Light side, he is clouded by the Dark Side. This could be his redeeming figure."

"Issa and Bloodriver won't be the most excited about this." said the hooded figure. "Especially Issa. He is beginning his search for her suitor. Perhaps Rayne will be the one to fill that role."

"I don't know about that, Headmaster." Varceast said, placing his fingers to his forehead. "With the battle of the Acolytes and Darth Villic, he will be on edge. And with Darth Sinocious here as well… things will get ugly here."

"I believe you and Rayne can handle that problem should it arise." the Headmaster said. "That being said, you should trust our strength."

"There's another matter at hand, Headmaster." Varceast said, in a serious tone.

"Oh? What is that?" asked the Headmaster.

"Miss Akashiya and Rayne have one thing in common." Varceast started. "Miss Akashiya has her Inner and Outer self, Rayne has a simmilar feat as well… when overcome by the Dark Side, he reclaims his title as the Dark Lord, Darth Necceseus. If that happens, we have quite the uphill battle for us."

The Headmaster laughed.

"If only you knew Bloodriver." said the Headmaster. "She has abilities beyond our understanding. Moka, being her daughter is probably a good thing. With someone like Rayne, I think it was destiny for them to meet."

"The Force does guide us in ways we would never know." said Varceast, with his signature smile. "I shall leave fate to it then. But I will remain here until Sinocious has been dealt with."

"Naturally." said the Headmaster.

"Until next time!" Varceast said, bowing. He then exited the room and gave a brief sigh. _Please be careful Rayne. You too, Miss Akashiya._

* * *

Longer awaited then I'd like, but here we are! A small departure from the main story line. Enjoy, and review. Feedback is welcome!


	7. Cold Blooded

The sky was painted red with the burning city. Smoke billowing up and up, obstructing the clouds only reflecting the blaze of the flames. Republic soldiers guiding civilians out of harms way as towering buildings were beginning to crumble. A line of soldiers were firing into the smoke trying to hold back the opposition, though not knowing where they are. A lone Jedi knight was in charge of the evacuation, leading the Republic soldiers on this campaign.

The plan originally was to protect the planet Gorse from the Sith invasion. Though the Republic soldiers outnumbered the Sith soldiers immensely. The Sith soldiers, were relentless though. As the firefight escalated into more heavily populated cities, the main city of the planet was the last battleground, its bloodiest as well. The Republic knew the planet couldn't fall to the Sith Empire, or else they would be one step closer to galactic domination.

"How much longer till the city is evacuated?" the Jedi knight asked the Republic commander, nearly yelling due to all of the commotion.

"Shouldn't be too much longer, sir." The commander said. "We've nearly got everyone out!"

After he said this, the commander could hear screams of his soldiers. He gritted his teeth and began to charge to defend and fight with his soldiers. He was stopped by the Jedi however.

"No! You can't go! We need you with us!" the Jedi said, while holding back the seasoned soldier with struggle.

Suddenly, the thing they feared the worse happened. The screams died out, as did the blaster fire. The commander stood in silence and slack jaw, while gazing out to where his soldiers were. The smoke obscured his vision however. The Jedi released his grip on the commander and turned to the smoke as well. They could both only hear one set of foot steps.

As the foot steps came closer and louder, a lone figure draped in black armor and hood. A lightsaber, red a blood, was also seen held away from his body. His face was masked by the shadow of his hood.

The figure slowly advanced towards the two men, dragging the end of the saber into the ground. The commander raised his blaster to shoot, firing out six consecutive shots at the figure. The figure blocked each shot sending one of the shots back at the commanders shoulder. As the shot was sent back to him, he clenched his shoulder and prepared to fire again, only to have his blaster kicked away. He looked up to see the culprit of this action, the Jedi who led the campaign.

"Go, commander." the Jedi said. "I'll hold them off."

"But, sir..." The commander started.

"That is an order!" the Jedi said. "Now go! Your soldiers need you!" the Jedi grabbed the hilt of his lightsaber, but not activating it just yet. The commander struggled to get up but did so.

"May the Force be with you." The commander said before leaving to the refuge.

The Jedi knight made sure the commander was well out of the way before activating his saber, revealing it's violet blade, taking a fused stance of Makashi and Ataru. The figure cocked his head in interest at this stance.

"Be gone, Sith!" the Jedi demanded. "You'll not get past me!" His eyes locked on the figure in front of him.

"Well then," The figure began, coldly if not emotionless. "I'll have to make due with you head."

Neither of them moved for a brief moment, until the Jedi charged. Forming into a jump, the Jedi came above the figure, bringing his blade towards the figures head. The figure brought his blade above his head with one arm, blocking the blade. With one arm however, the figure managed to push the Jedi aside. As the Jedi landed, the figure paused, cocking his head again.

"Is that you, Kareb Rka'ryn?" asked the figure.

The Jedi froze. This Sith knew his name. Was it by reputation? By far, he was one of the most tame and low profile Jedi.

"Yes, that is I." said Kareb. "Who are you to know me?"

The figure removed his hood to reveal a familiar, yet foreign face. A human. The face was so pale that the veins in the face, not a hint of emotion left. His eyes, that of a Sith, menacing and piercing.

"N-no way." Kareb said, backing away. "Rayne..."

"No," The figure started. "Rayne Holdarr, is no more. I am Darth Necesseus."

Necesseus sprung forth, sweeping Kareb's legs out from under him. While mid fall, Necesseus grabbed his enemy's arm, slicing it and the other arm off as well. He reached out with the Force to seize the saber, examining it, then activating it.

"Such fine craftsmanship." Necesseus said, his voice devoid of all humanity. "It seems only fitting that it should slay its master." Necesseus brought the violet blade up to the air, ready to strike. "Do not fret. I will take care of this blade."

The saber, came down like a hammer. With nothing but the blazing sky seen behind it.

* * *

Rayne awoke from a cold sweat. Launching himself upright, only to immediately clench his side in pain from the broken ribs from Moka. His hair was let down, falling into his face, which he hated. He heard a small tapping sound on his door, he secretly thanked the sound, it was probably what awoke him from that dream. Dreams like this being the exact reason he disliked sleeping.

"What?" asked Rayne to the door.

"Rayne? Can I come in?" asked a voice behind the door. "It's me, Moka."

"Come in, Moka." Rayne said, along with a sigh, hearing the door creak open. He quickly began to regret allowing her in. His shirt was off, and he didn't want Moka to see him like that. "Wait, Moka! Sto-" Too late, Moka had already entered the room and flipped on the lights.

When her eyes adjusted on Rayne, she gasped, falling back onto the door and placing her hands over her mouth. While normally a girl her age would appreciate his physique, he was well built, but not so much that he was some gigantic muscle bound fool. But she could only see his scarred body, all over his chest, torso and assuming elsewhere. His advanced age was hidden by his youthful features, and skill were apparent by the way he used his saber. However, both were apparent as well, each scar telling a story and him learning from his mistakes from gaining them.

"Don't look..." Rayne said softly, avoiding Moka's emerald eyes.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry!" Moka stumbled the words from her mouth as she quickly turned away and faced the door.

Rayne got up, pulling a shirt and putting it on, pushing his hair from his face, letting it lay back on it's own. When he was done he pulled a chair out, taking a seat in it and placing his arm on the desk that the chair had rested at.

"You can sit now Moka." Rayne said. As she turned around, he motioned his hand to his now empty bed. She gladly took position on it, almost jumping in, wrapping herself in the bedding. She could feel his warmth from the moments before he was in it.

He had a moment to examine what she was wearing for sleepwear. A long sleeved pink blouse with cartoonish bats all across it. Her bottoms, as short as they were, matched the pattern of the blouse, the tails of the shirt coming past the bottoms.

"Now that you're comfortable." Rayne said with much sarcasm. "What can I help you with?"

"Uh, how to put this..." Moka started, scratching her head. "I think I had a bad dream."

"You _think_ you had a bad dream?" Rayne asked while raising an eyebrow.

"The problem is..." Moka started, clinging to the bedding nervously. "I don't think it was my dream."

This caught Rayne's attention.

"What exactly happened in this dream?" Rayne asked leaning forward towards the Vampire.

"I can't remember specifics, save for one thing..." Moka started, clinging even tighter to the bedding. "I don't know if it was even a dream. But, I remember a sky, dark but light at the same time. A figure which was cold, so cold." She shivered at the thought of it. "Another, noble and brave being. Both wielding… lightsabers. One red, and the other, the same as mine." Moka began to release her grip on the bedding. "That's as much as I can remember."

Rayne sank back into the chair. He turned his gaze to the contents on the desk, littered with the lightsabers he had collected from Villic and the two Acolytes, the one he had given to Moka and even his two primary sabers. The five were currently dismantled, the four synthetic red crystals and the violet crystal all lined up while pieces of the sabers scattered around the desk.

"I think what you saw was actually a vision." Said Rayne. "The saber that I gave you wasn't built by me. It belonged to a Jedi Knight named Kareb Rka'ryn. What you were describing was his final battle, in which he lost his life and lightsaber."

"Really?" Moka asked. "That's impressive that I could gain all that just by using his lightsaber!"

"The Force is strong it beings," began Rayne. "sometimes that connection carries on into objects that were used by ones strong in the Force." Rayne began to stroke his chin. "Is there anything else you need Moka?"

"No, that's it I think." Moka said, almost defeated. "Uh, Rayne… can I-"

"No, you may not." Rayne said, sharply cutting her off.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" Moka said, pouting intensely.

"You were going to ask if you could sleep here since you had a bad dream." Rayne said, narrowing his eyes at her. "I catch on quicker than you realize, Moka."

Moka began to stammer angrily, trying to untangle herself from the bedding she had almost burrowed herself into. She got her feet to the ground, but still was fighting with the bedding. Unfortunately, gravity reminded her of its existence. As Moka began to topple, Rayne tried to stop her falling, but because of the pain from his ribs, he was also brought down feeling a significant weight bring itself onto him, releasing all breath in his lungs. When he opened his eyes, his and Moka's were locked on one another.

As he tried to get out from under her, he noticed his arms were being restrained, being pulled by the wrists into a T pose.

"I have you now." Moka said slyly, with a grin to match. "There is no escape this time!" Her face slowly began to advance towards his.

"Moka, don't you dar-" Rayne started, but was cut off when he felt Moka's fangs sink into his neck.

As the vampire feasted on his blood, Rayne mustered all his physical strength through his pain to flip her over and pin her down in the same position he was in just milliseconds ago.

"Alright then," Rayne said, ripping his neck from her jaws. "Let's see how _you_ like it!"

As soon as Rayne said that, he brought his mouth to her neck, opening and then closing upon it, mimicking the movements and actions that Moka had done to him several times. Moka let out a bit of a sequel and moan, creating a gray line for whether she was in pain or pleasure. She wrapped her legs around Rayne's waist, unknowingly, coming up under his shirt, rubbing her silky smooth legs on his sides. As soon as he felt her legs on his body, his hips pushed forward instinctively.

Rayne's eyes shot open, he proceeded to tear himself away from Moka, slamming his back against the wall. His heart was pounding faster than ever. He gazed down at Moka, her face was bright red, a mark on her neck matching in color, her shirt raised to reveal most of her midriff and lower chest, just below her bust. Her eyes locked onto him, while she breathed heavily. He placed his hand to his forehead in disbelief to what was just happening.

"No… I can't..." Rayne muttered. "Not again..." Rayne quickly exited the room, he headed towards the exit of the dorms for air.

Moka managed to get herself upright, fixing herself and her clothing. She took a second to figure out what had just happened. Her breathing was still heavy, her heart pounding. She felt the area of her neck, which was just bitten. She looked to the bedding she was trapped in and placed it on the bed, not straightening it out, just leaving it in a pile.

She wearily made her way to her room, which when she got into, she closed the door and fell against it, sliding down onto the ground. Her body was feeling a sensation she had never felt before.

Even she couldn't decipher it, she decided that a nights rest would help her, she could sort out more the next day. So, she lay her head down to sleep, a sleep that she would almost regret.

* * *

Rayne ran outside, he was greeted with a chilling breeze, so much so that he could see his breath in the air. He continued to run until he reached the forest, he then stopped to catch his breath, leaning his head against a tree.

" _Why must you always run, boy..._ " a voice asked Rayne, almost a whisper. " _Is this always your answer? How unfortunate._ "

Rayne knew the voice all too well. He turned around, looking to see if anyone was there. He was all alone. Vitiate was communicating through his mind, through the Force.

"Vitiate..." Rayne muttered to himself, under his breath. "Go away, you have no place here. Leave these people alone!"

" _How considerate you are, Rayne._ " Vitiate said. " _Using your feelings and compassion for your new friends._ "

"I was informed you possessed my body recently," Rayne started. "Find anything interesting?"

Rayne began turning around and round, as if still searching for someone. "I'm sure for even someone like you it'd be difficult to penetrate my mind entirely."

" _Ah yes, it was._ " Vitiate said, with still a tone a satisfaction. " _That being said though, I learned quite a few things._ " A pause was in place, only the howling of the cold wind could be heard. " _Your feelings for the Vampire continue to grow, but you continue to suppress it._ "

"Stop it." Rayne demanded.

" _Because of your feelings for… her._ " Vitiate continued. " _You hold her responsible for what happened. You hate her. Yes, use that. Use your anger, your hatred. Become what you once were."_

"I said stop!" Rayne yelled, while clutching his head.

" _Become the Dark Lord of the Sith you once were._ " Vitiate said. " _Become the same one who killed over seven thousand men and women with your hands alone. Become Darth Necesseus._ "

"STOP!" Rayne yelled. He felt like it had worked this time. His mind was becoming more clear, the air more intense. Rayne heard a voice in the distance, not like Vitiates, but one that was calm and feminine.

Rayne followed the voice, trying to decipher it. It was simple humming, but it was soothing. It grew louder and louder. When he finally found the culprit, he was stunned if almost memorized by what he saw. A girl around the same age as Moka and Kurumu, even wearing the same uniform skirt for Yōkai Academy, her shirt however was not academy appropriate. Her hair was a strange lilac color and down between her shoulder blades.

Rayne began to approach her, when stepping on a branch, snapping it.

 _Classic_. Rayne thought to himself, as the girl shot around to face him. Her eyes were a pale blue, with a piercing gaze. A lollipop protruding from her mouth. She cocked her head, almost as if confused about his presence. Her skin was as white as snow.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, with almost a monotonous tone to her voice.

"My name is Rayne." He said, simply answering her question. He was trying to feel her through the Force, but she was blocking him, not through the Force, but just from her emotions. "I do apologize for sneaking up on you. I just heard you humming and I was just trying to find its source." A painfully awkward silence followed his words, realizing he wasn't going to get a conversation from her, he decided to leave. "Well, I'm sure you want to be left alone. Again, I apologize." He bowed and began to make an exit from the situation.

"Rayne, you're different..." the girl said, making Rayne stop in his tracks and turn to face her. "Aren't you?" she began to step closer to him. "You see things in a different way. Just like me."

She came close enough to reach out her hand to his face. Even before she touched his cheek, he could feel the cold radiating from her hand. As she touched his face, Rayne didn't move and inch from her. Her eyes had a certain sparkle to them at this.

"You didn't leave." she said, with a smile on her face. "You're the only one to stay when I touch them." her hand left his face and came to her chest.

"I'm no stranger to cold." Rayne said. "I've lived in below freezing places a few times. Your hand just feels like a little breeze. If anything it's the heat I would worry about."

Her smile widened. She brought her head down as if to hide the goofy smile. She noticed what looked like a burn mark on the back of his right hand.

"Look's like you did get a little too close to the fire." she said, while slowly guiding her finger to the mark.

"Yeah, a little too close for comfort." Rayne said. _Or rather too far._ He thought to himself. Her fingertip made its way to the mark.

Even though the scar was old, her cooling presence felt wonderful on it. She slowly brought the rest of her hand over the scar, bringing her other under and raising his hand up to chest level.

"You've experienced so much pain… haven't you?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

Rayne didn't answer, but the look in his eyes was enough for her.

"You can't let go of it." The girl started. "Why not?"

"It is..." Rayne started. "A part of me. Without it, I am not myself." His grip tightened on her hand. "I've lost myself before. I can't let that happen again." He then felt something from her. He looked up into her eyes, they were blank, but like his at the same time. "You're hiding something, aren't you?"

She took her hands from his, placing them firmly at her side. Her eyes glued to the ground once again. Rayne reached out his hand to her, but as soon as she felt the warmth from his hands, she pulled away, taking several steps back. From this one moment, Rayne figured it out.

"Who?" asked Rayne, with a tinge of rage in his voice.

"What?" The girl asked, her eyes back at Rayne's, only this time instead of his brown eyes, these were yellow and filled with anger.

"Who did it?" Rayne asked. "Who touched you?" his hair was beginning to sway about, the Dark Side was flowing through him. His anger was building at the thought of someone hurting this girl.

She didn't answer however. Instead, a small tear formed turning almost instantly to ice. It looked as if a diamond fell from her eye.

"It was worse, wasn't it?" Rayne continued. "They took something from you that you can never have back." More and more tears came from her eyes, so fast that a line built up, freezing every time.

Rayne began to clench his fist, his skin beginning to become more and more pale. Trees surrounding them began to crack and break. Rocks and twigs began to levitate around them. The forest was alive now, but only in darkness. Rayne's anger started to move everything about with the sound of the cracking trees still ringing in the night.

"Rayne!" a voice called. "You must calm down!"

Rayne was too far into the Dark Side to notice. The girl looked up however, noticing a man with almost white hair, flowing down past his shoulders, and very pale eyes and skin. His attire was strange, nothing she had ever seen before, but this was not the time to worry about it.

The man tried to get close, bit he was blocked by all the debris flying around. The man drew a deep breath, almost as if preparing for something risky.

"Necceseus!" The man said, in a tone which was comparable only to thunder.

Rayne snapped out of it. All of the debris fell to the ground, his hair fell back down, but into his face. His skin began to go back to its normal color, though not much darker than his current state. His eyes also returned to their normal brown. His knees gave out, letting him fall to the ground, all while the girl stood and watched him in awe and confusion. She began to move forward to him, but was stopped by a voice.

"Don't go near him!" the man shouted, rushing over to the pair. "He is very unstable right now. He could hurt you without even knowing." The man bent down to Rayne, pushing his white hair out of his face. "I suggest you leave young lady."

The girl began to leave, slowly stepping back away before turning.

"Wait." Rayne said, just below a whisper from behind his hair. "Please, tell me your name."

The girl stopped and turned only her head to Rayne. She smiled as she removed the lollipop.

"Mizore Shirayuki." The girl said, before returning to the lollipop and making her exit.

The man waited until Mizore was gone before speaking anymore.

"What happened here Rayne?" He asked.

"A lot actually." Rayne said as he struggled to move. "Vitiate made contact with me. Or rather, with my mind." He peered through his hair at the man. "Varceast, we can't keep running from him. We have to stand up one of these days."

"I know Rayne." Varceast said. "But we need more time. We need to train Moka and better aquatint ourselves with this world to overcome him." He looked out into the deep forest. "Let us not forget that Sinocious is lurking out there somewhere."

"Yeah, that is a little problem." Rayne said, finally picking himself up and brushing off the dirt. "I'm making Moka a personal lightsaber that will be more suited to her… talents." he brushed his hair back to how it was before his brush with the Dark Side.

"Well, that's good at lea-" Varceast started while he faced Rayne, stopping mid sentence after seeing him.

"What? Something on my face?" Rayne asked.

"No..." Varceast said, almost as if her was lost. "I suggest you rest up. You have a test in the morning."

Rayne nodded as he began to move back to the dorms. Varceast stood there starring up into the sky.

"I never knew how much he looked like Revan." Varceast said to himself, placing his chin in his hand. "I wonder… could he… No, he can't be." Varceast then left the area back to his residence in the teachers dormitory to rest.

In the shadows, Darth Sinocious watched and heard all of what just happened.

 _Varceast, you old fool._ Sinocious thought to himself. _You're catching on._


End file.
